eternal guardian
by RikuSena
Summary: Renji,a shinigami,met Ichigo, a teen who got a warning that at his 17th birthday he will be killed, and then he seek Renji to save him. with Ichigo's 17th birthday became closer can Renji save him or will he lost the boy forever, the boy who was his mate
1. Chapter 1

Summary :Renji, a shinigami who already closed his heart because so many old :wounds, met Ichigo, a teen who got a warning that at his 17th birthday he :will got killed, and he seek Renji for safety. Renji, upon saw Ichigo, with :time passed, realized that Ichigo was his soulmate, his destiny. With the :treat became closer with days passed to Ichigo's 17th birthday, could :Renji saved the boy…or will he lose him and must lived alone forever?

Warning : this story may contain Yaoi or boy x boy story, if you don't like it click : back button but if you wanted to read it, please read it. ^^ and I am really : sorry if there's many, many grammar mistakes in this story. I've never : really good at writing English fanfic.

:this story maybe also contain OOC ness and sexual relationship.

Disclaimer : As much I want it, I much say BLEACH is not mine v

His stalker appeared again.

With a loud beat of his heart and a strangled breath, Kurosaki Ichigo ran between crowds in Shibuya, Tokyo.

He could felt _their_ presence.

"Where?" He whispered from his gritted teeth. His gaze swept around the faces who looked blurry while he was still running. His stalker could be anyone. A teenager who leaned against the building, a man who talked at his cellphone, two girls who gossiped around, a woman who looked bought expensive clothes, or a mother who dragged his child from one store to another.

"God, where must I go?" Ichigo muttered, hoped no answer for his question. The only thing he could do was just run.

The summer weather really felt so hot. The sun that will be set down soon shone a gold red light above buildings behind Ichigo. The place looked so crowded, many people just talked and walked, minded their own business but for Ichigo, their voices were just like a ghost's voice who gave him a warning.

'_I don't need to be warn'_ Ichigo thought desperately. His sneaker shoes collided with the concrete street while he was running. Ichigo _knew_ he was being stalked. Again. Ichigo felt someone's gaze stabbed his back, even when he ran to search a safety, which he knew he would not find.

A guy who walked with hold his bag being bumped with Ichigo. That guy cursed to him, but Ichigo only could raise his hand and yelled "I'm sorry! Sorry!". He didn't have a time. He didn't have a time to being polite. Didn't have a time to feel afraid just because he made someone upset. Didn't have a time to search for a hiding place. For being without a looking gaze.

That modern city was being surrounded with people who wanted to enjoy a summer holiday. The front of the shops being decorated uniquely and beautifully, made like an modern shop like the city they're belong.

Ichigo already walked around the town around one week; search for a running place from the street of Tokyo, which really crowded, but not crowded enough to hide him, made it suddenly felt so scary. Being raised there, Ichigo honestly liked that big town's appearance, but these past weeks there were so many things which changed.

He must admit, thought Ichigo, there were so many things changed since two years ago. At his 15th birthday, he received a letter from his mother who he never knew. She gave a warning that at his 17th birthday, his _real _father will come for him, stole his paranormal ability, and then killed him.

Now with only three weeks from his 17th birthday, Ichigo's life became more terrifying. Especially since _someone_ pushed him from the station to the railway at Tokyo's station, at time with the arrival of the train. Ichigo could dodge it, thank god for his Samaritan speed, but since that day, he felt eyes spied him, followed all of his moves.

Ichigo thought he would be safe if he hide at this crowd city, made it will disguise him more.

Now he knew he was wrong.

Ichigo grabbed a lamp pole with his right hand, used it to swing his body to the corner of the street. When Ichigo's hand touched the cold black metal, his head filled with memories from people who already touched the pole before him.

The visions changed fast around his head, until he almost couldn't tell the difference of one another. _An old man, several women, boys, craves their initial to the black paint, drunk people who leaned at the pole, a lover who leaned in, their lips being locked at a hot, passionate kiss—_ Ichigo saw all of them in a fast vision although he already tried to prevent it.

_Not now. _Thought Ichigo wildly, tried with all his force to usher the paranormal's shadows which flooded his head. Usually, Ichigo could manage that flood of visions which filled his head every time he touched a thing for a moment. He learned to stop, let the visions appeared and vanished with their own time. Today, he couldn't be disturbed. Not for just a second.

Ichigo shook his head, tripped, swung his arms to balance his body, then walked around the street hurriedly. Went in and out the crowds while passed shop after shop. Which one? Where he must go? Where he will be safe?

Then there was a soft which seemed to attract his attention other than the others. A pale blue paint, a gray curtain, and a front window which shone with a gold painting written The Ancient Sea. His sneaker shoes slipped, and then planted firmly when he went into the shop hurriedly. His instinct drove him to choose this shop between the others, and he was not in the mood to argue. Beside of that, the most important matter, he was out of the street, from the looking gaze before anybody spied him could find him again.

The bell above the door rang when Ichigo stepped at the 'welcome' door-mat. An old lady behind the counter looked at him with a suspicious gaze while nodded her head briefly. Ichigo couldn't blame her when she showed an unhappy face like that when she saw him. He must be looked like a half crazy person now. God knew that it was exactly what he was felt now. Breathless, afraid, and confused.

For God's sake, where he can go?

What he must do?

"Welcome" that lady said, even thought her intonation not warm at all. "If I can help you search for something, just ask"

_Sure. _Thought Ichigo frustrate. He looked behind his shoulder towards the big window which leads to the street. _Help me to know the reason why someone chases me._

While gulped, Ichigo walked without destination around the corridor which filled with so many things, and let his gaze swept across the rack and property's boxes which filled with antique things. There was a sea theme for every things at that shop—that's where the shop got its name, thought Ichigo. He carefully tried to not touch anything, if he didn't want to being dragged at another paranormal visions. Ichigo walked behind the shop while kept his head bowed and his shoulder slumped, with a hope he could suddenly vanished, even though he knew it was futile.

Usually, Ichigo will prevent the antique shops. With his 'ability' he has, antique things always consumed his energy. Too much memories. Too much energy step which being left by the owner from the ancestors. But today, without knew why, he had choose this shop between another shops to hide.

The air inside the shop smelt like lavender and chicken soup. A strange combination, but without a reason, felt so relaxed. To stabilize his heart beat, Ichigo need one-two minutes to concentrate. Forced himself to took a deep breath, slowly. A panic feeling which already became his close friend recently, wrapped around his stomach, and growled to threaten him, Ichigo wouldn't give up. Wouldn't fell down broken. Not here. Not now. Ichigo didn't have time. He must thought. Must searched for a way to manage the sudden change which already became his part life.

Just three weeks ago, Ichigo studied at Karakura high school, his high school. He already made his reputation as a bad ass at the school, a smart student, a great athlete, everything a student could be dreamt. And suddenly, everything was destroyed.

The bell above the door rang again, Ichigo stopped and frozen; half hide behind boxes filled with _scrimshaw _craves and colorful glass balls to decorate the fisherman's net. Ichigo peeked from behind a chest statue Ancient Mariner which being craved from a wood and get polished brightly, then took a relief breath when he saw two old women talked cheerfully when they entered the shop.

Okay. Anybody who stalked him, Ichigo sure surely not this women. That was impossible for them to match his speed. Not as fast as Ichigo when he was ran the Main Street a minutes ago. Because nobody entered the shop after these women, maybe he already successful to run away from is stalker.

But even thought that was true, it wouldn't be long. This city was not so big. "Stupid" Ichigo muttered, turned his body to face the farthest rack behind the shop. "If you can't be run away at Tokyo, what make you think you can do it here?"

"Excuse me" that shop keeper appeared beside him and asked. "Are you talking to me?"

"No, sorry" Ichigo answered and forced himself to smile, even thought he sure his smile looked as scary as his feeling. "I just say my thought out loud".

"Okay" the lady who looked like she was seventy year old, wore a long red kaftan above black pants. Her white hair, being tied neatly Francis mode behind her head, her blue eyes looked at Ichigo for a long time, before finally asked. "Since then, I saw you looked at the _scrimshaw,_ there is something I could show to you?"

"Emm, no, thank you. I'm really just saw the collection" _and hide from anybody outside that door._ Maybe stayed for too long in one place really not too safe. But it looked Ichigo couldn't ordered himself to walk out from the door. He _must_ stayed here. But how long?

"Okay. But please be careful between this antique things." Said the shopkeeper, and calmly walked away to offer a help for the two old women who now argued a tea save boxes from a oak wood.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the racks between him which being filled with many things. He asked to himself, was that lady minded if he stayed at his shop, hide for one or two months. But after he thought about that, Ichigo realized that hiding was not the best solution. Whoever his stalker, he surely will find Ichigo again. And if he kept stayed at this shop, Ichigo will be trapped.

But wasn't he already being trapped? He not safe at his home, and ran away really not helped the situation either. What he needed was answers. Answers which really logical. Answers about his mother who called from nowhere to warn him about the danger that Ichigo itself didn't know how to fight.

Ichigo walked further from the front window and walked further to the back of the shop which have a dark appearance. Near the cashier table, that three women were talking with each other. Their voices were a state sound which really relaxed but annoyed at the same time.

While dodged the sunlight, Ichigo walked to the dark corner which being filled with the antique things which not really interested. Cups and bowls being united in a heap, and a large metal plate being placed under a dim lamp.

Nothing could attract anybody's attention. Nothing could pull out anybody's imagination or knowledge. But, not knew why, Ichigo felt like he was being dragged to the back rack. His gaze placed at the edge of an ivory knife which half hidden beside the metal plate. His fingers itched to touch the knife even when in his mind tried to prevent it. A touch and he knew the memories which being locked to the knife will be seen. He will see the people who already held the knife, used it, and brought the knife.

Even like that…Ichigo kept moved closer, his breath hitched while his gaze being locked to the knife. There was something about the knife. Something called Ichigo.

The held of the ivory tusk was craved difficultly, even thought his corners already being eaten with times passed. Ichigo leaned to the front, his heart beat fast. He analyzed the decoration at the yellowish thing and acknowledges it as a dolphin craves who walked around the waves.

"A pirate maybe" Ichigo whispered, his voice not more than a whisper. While being analyze the edge of the knife was shining, like all of this time neglected in the dim shop, waited Ichigo to come and find it.

That thought made he frozen for several seconds. _Was_ this his reason chose this shop as a hideout? Was his paranormal ability become stronger? Was he already managing his ability further? Was that just another piece from the riddle which being around him for these past several weeks?

"Dear God, I don't know how much I still can manage this" Ichigo could manage _his 'touch' and 'saw' ability._ But he didn't want another ability. Even thought that, Ichigo still couldn't prevent the demand to touch the knife. Either because it was a fate or just a coincidence which made him being there. That knife _surely _kept _something. _He took a shaking breath once more and his hand circled around the held of the knife, pulled the knife out to the light.

That cold and craved ivory bone heated at his hand. Ichigo tightened his grip, took a deep breath and waited, tried to be ready for whatever which will be happen. But nothing could made him ready.

Suddenly Ichigo's world moved, destroyed, and back. After saw so many visions which were so real all of his life, he already used to this. But this time, Ichigo thought when he felt the wind blew off his short hair and sea water splashed to his face, his experience felt _different_.

More real.

More direct.

That crowded antique shop vanished became fogs, and Ichigo startled when he fallen into his vision.

People yelled around him, a shriek rivaled the wind's howl and a waves crashed which hit the ship.

Night without the moon as dark as the inside of the bag. But, there was a spark of light. The lamp which shone wildly because the wind, the shadow moved around at the ship with the faces a ship's crew who desperately tried to save the ship from the storm.

Ichigo turned his body around slowly. He was a separate part from the part of the scene. At one side of the ship, there was another ship which also fought with the same storm and the ship crew's yelling spread like a ghost above the wind. Ichigo felt a jolt of a wild emotion from the scared felt from the past changed himself. Logically, he knew this world and all of the men who yelled and fought for their life's safety already vanished became a fog in the time's swirl, hundreds years ago.

But now, Ichigo stood at the front of the ship which shook and being splashed from the saw waves that as cold as an ice. Being trapped at the memories which saved from the ivory's knife. Ichigo felt wind ruffled his hair with the cold and strong fingers. He felt a swirl of terror grabbed the crew which already died a long time ago.

A helplessness shook Ichigo which being forced to admit that there were none that could he done to change the vision which flooded. There was no way for him to help that people and decreased their worries. Ichigo took a deep breath, and looked up to see people climbed a pole and hurriedly pulled down the sail before it was broken. Ichigo saw people tripped and fallen down at the wet back, cried for help and begged to God.

Then that _man _walked to Ichigo's looking gaze. Tall, with broad shoulders. He wore leather brown pants, a long sleeved white shirt, and knee length boots. His ruby red hair being tied to a ponytail behind his head. His red hair swept all around the ship and he shouted orders while he was walking with a determined step to the edge of the ship. That man bent down to fought the wind, his eyes narrowed towards the rage storms, like analyze the danger they fought.

There was no afraid feeling in his expression, there was only calmness. Ichigo didn't need to see the ivory knife which slipped at the man's waist to make sure that he was the owner of the knife that was still being held tightly by Ichigo, made his fingers hurt. But there was the knife, shone lightly at the darkness. At the past or the present, place where Ichigo now there, inside the antique shop in Shibuya.

"Come here!" shouted the man while grabbed the long rope at the edge of the ship and widened his eyes to the smaller man which being tripped at the back of the ship. "Pull the rope!"

The man who mentioned hurriedly come over the man.

"Okay, Renji-san" exclaimed that short guy. He took the rope from Renji and brought it while ran around the ship.

Renji. The man's name was Renji, thought Ichigo. Ichigo completely trapped inside the man and his world between the fought with death. Renji's energy remain so strongly at the knife, like his soul filled that thing, made Ichigo saw the vision of his past who felt so real more than anything that ever happened to him before.

Ichigo suddenly hoped that he could be there at the ship at the past, to hold Renji's hand and buried himself at his embrace—especially if Renji could held him back, provided Ichigo a comfort.

But while the vision spun around Ichigo and the ships' crew knelt down begged to the God, Ichigo knew it was futile. Whatever Renji did—his era was already passed.

And when he realized that these man with the gorgeous appearance not more than a mere memory, his heart felt like torn up. Ichigo felt sad—even thought the man stood not far from him. So full of life, strong, and gorgeous.

That man turned around and saw straight to Ichigo's eyes. His red eyes widened surprised and he walked closer. "What?"

"No" Ichigo whispered and gulped. "That's impossible. You can't see me. These visions just one-sided."

"Who are you?" he asked, still looked to Ichigo like that teen fell from the heaven and maybe that was he looked at Renji's eyes.

But how could this could be happen? How this man could saw him? How could there was a contact who can crossed so many ages of life? And how his respond will be affect?

"This couldn't be happen" said Ichigo while walked back and shook his head like that activity could made him sure that all of this was never happen.

"How you can be here?" demanded that man, his voice power beat the storm's rage. He looked like he was a man who used to give orders and saw that orders being followed.

Ichigo couldn't gave what he wanted. He really still under shock and surprised feeling, he didn't knew what he will answer anyway. For a moment, Ichigo felt a stab of disappointment and an agony shook his soul.

Renji was so real, alive. More alive than any visions he ever felt before. But, at Ichigo's time, this man's bone already became dusts, far before Ichigo himself born. And that notice filled Ichigo's mind with an empty feeling which threatened to swallow Ichigo, like the sea who tried to swallow the ship.

"You really can see me"

His red eyes narrowed when he saw Ichigo. "Are you an angel?"

God, why he could say something like that? From where he saw an angel from him?

That ship being crashed and wrapped by the waves and crashed to the front of the ship, splashed the water as cold as an ice to the deck. "What do you want?"

Strange. And surprised.

As surprised as when he saw another man came from behind Renji and pulled the ivory knife from the man's belt.

"Renji, watch out!" Ichigo exclaimed, but it was already too late.

With his mind being turned around, Renji couldn't dodge the attacker stabbed the ivory knife to his back. Renji knelt down with an angry and agony—looked at Ichigo like it was his fault.

Ichigo couldn't do anything to that man, even when the attacker gripped the bloodied knife and walked away while yelled "This is for my king!!!!"

Ichigo walked closer to Renji, even thought he knew it was futile. While he stood as an observer helplessly trapped at the past, the waves crashed really hard to the ship and pulled Renji from the deck before finally ate the man's body to the surface of the black water.

Ichigo took a deep breath and fought his want to pour his tears out because the lost feeling he felt which really shook him.

But before Ichigo could took the knife out from his hand, another vision flooded his mind, took him to a roller coaster journey filled with blur colorful color, shrieks who filled his ears, and so many emotions shook him.

He saw Renji again. This man's red hair still tied to a ponytail behind his head, but now a bandanna rested at the top of his head. He wore black jeans, blue and white sneakers, a black shirt and red jacket while he moved like a black panther who hunts for something.

Ichigo surprised saw the scene before him. This man he saw already dead several minutes ago, but now he fought with his opponent like an expert swordsman. His long sword attacked the monster in front of him. Renji laughed while he tilted his head, enjoyed the fight, being passionate to face the threat, the danger.

Ichigo could felt Renji's happiness when he faced the fight. His extremely confidence with his own ability, and Ichigo want to be laugh together with him. But what already happened? What the visions want to show? His visions never separated like this before. Never showed an already dead man only to show it again that the man still alive and…Ichigo looked around and his eyes caught a green and white small street block…Osaka?

Ichigo stood at the modern city's street, tried to search for a logic answer about his vision. This couldn't be real, this man already dead several decades ago. But now here he was, at the present, Ichigo's time. Healthy, alive.

The man's red eyes still the same. His built stronger and fiercer, but it still Renji. The man he saw at the ship at that time. The man who could cross the gap hundreds of years to make contact with Ichigo a moment before his death.

The man who Ichigo saw already being stabbed and drowned at the sea.

"Another time, Shinigami!" shouted the monster angrily.

That sword fight finished with the change color and light that blurred. Renji already being alone again under the yellow light from the dim lamp.

"Stupid hollow" Renji muttered while he put his sword back to the sheath behind his jacket. "Ran away from the fighting. Is he didn't have a pride at all?"

"Hollow?" Ichigo whispered, asked to himself what the man was talking about?

Renji turned his head and followed his instinct, he pulled a knife from his belt while he bent down slightly. He cursed, narrowed his eyes, and saw straight to Ichigo's eyes like he did at the ship when the storm happened.

Really impossible, but this man saw straight to him again.

"_You?!"_ Renji exclaimed, while he stood slowly. Renji kept gripped his knife tightly and took one step closer to Ichigo. "Who are you honestly? From where do you come?"

"This can't be happen" Ichigo whispered.

As soon as he finished said that, Ichigo fell the ivory knife and also ended the visions. One second later, he found himself at the antique shop at Shibuya. He laid at the cold wood floor, looked up to the owner of the shop who looked not too happy to saw him.

"Are you having a disease or what?" exclaimed the owner of the shop.

Ichigo took a relief breath and tried to concentrate. Got out from his visions always made him tired, and this time he really felt like he just had a marathon run.

"Ha? What? A disease?"

"What happen with you? Amnesia?" 

"No" Ichigo answered and lifted his body with his knee. "Why I was on the floor?"

"Because you fell limp and collapsed" the woman explained, and the two other old women whom Ichigo saw before nodded his agreement.

"That's true baby" said one of the women while she was nodding fast. "You fell down, made me and my sister scared half to death."

"So" the owner of the shop said loudly. "If you think you can ask my responsibility about this. Think again" said that lady warned. "I have a candid camera, master. And the witnesses. You don't slipped because anything. You just suddenly tripped without any cause."

Oh my god

"I don't need responsibility" said Ichigo convinced him, and sat slowly because he felt his stomach a little sick. His visions always disturbed his stomach.

"This is already closed time" said the old lady. She exactly not a kind lady when he said "I thought you should go"

"Yeah" Ichigo picked the knife from the floor carefully. He half heartedly hoped that the visions will come again. But now, the old knife just laid in the silence, like that thing already showed all it could show and now Ichigo was alone.

Okay, it's alright. At least he knew what he must do now. Where he must go.

Ichigo stood and said "I want to buy this knife before I go. How much the price?"

"I will search first" said the old lady, where her eyes shined brightly. She walked towards the cashier, and Ichigo knew his credit card will be out a large amount of money soon.

But it was no problem. Ichigo already found the man who could help him. He knew from his instinct, like he knew even thought he already died long, long time ago, Renji still alive now.

And Ichigo knew where he must search for him.

Osaka, Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji walked all the night, kept his legendary concentration which focused to the target, the hollow that ran away from their fighting last morning. Better like that, than tried to understand how that mysterious boy suddenly appeared in front of him. Again.

Santos never saw that boy since five hundred years ago. Never he experience something like that before, saw that fierce brown eyes made Renji lost the direction—more like the seconds before his death decades ago.

Who was that boy?

What did he want?

And where he was gone?

"Not important" said Renji, hoped he could believe that words. That boy didn't mean anything. No more than a bait to trap him, maybe planned by the hollow he fought now.

As a shinigami, Renji and his friends, the other shinigamies, have the power gave by their king. Every shinigami had a job to protect the human realm from the hollow and killed the hollow then free the dead souls back to the Soul Society.

And like the shinigami, the hollows were also different each another. Each the hollow has the different power with another hollow. That creatures wanted to be free from their dimension to kill people, eaten the dead souls, created the conflict, and destroyed humanity, and made chaos.

Shinigamies were the only ones who stood between the hollow and the humans.

Renji's attention couldn't be turned away from the job being given to him. That little hollow was already successful to ran away from him before—after Renji killed their master, a creature called arrancar. And even thought that hollow was not much of the treat, his existence was already something he couldn't agree.

"Little jerk" Renji muttered while he walked into a gang. He almost couldn't smelt a sharp uncomfortably from the garbages at the big garbage dump near the wall. "What pride that he could get by ran away from the fight?"

But now when he thought about it, Renji must admit the irony of the statement. Hollow? _Pride? _Those two words didn't have any connection at all.

But for more than five hundred years passed since he fought the darkness world, he realized that even the strongest hollow had their own 'rules'. Renji and their shinigami friends don't keep the rule, but still, it was rules.

Decades since he lived his life and faced the so many fighting who already taught Renji to never underestimate his opponents. So, here he was, in the middle of the gang at the Osaka, followed the hollow's reiatsu who already ran away. Renji never fail to catch any target, and still never now.

His steps so calm and carefully vanished at the crowd of the city. A mouse walked away from him. The traffics crowded at the big streets, many people walked around the trotoar, laughed and talked with each other. No one from them cared about what happened under the shadows.

But it always like that. They lived a safe and comfortable life really rare to spent their time to saw them who hide behind the shadow. And usually it was made Renji's job became easier.

Suddenly Renji stopped at the mouth gang and looked up to the night sky. The moon was covered by half of the clouds, but still shone silver light who silver like the diamond light. The stars almost not seen at all, beat by the city's light. But was it important? The human really rare to look outside their own self. He doubt there was someone who want to be that hard working to looked to the sky. Renji shook his head and looked at the street, investigate the crowd searched for the hollow.

But Renji couldn't see anything from the place where he stood. He moved into the crowd. But before that, Renji waved his right hand, created the energy wall around him who could make him invisible. Now, he could move passed other persons, without anybody noticed him. Nobody will know that a shinigami already walked between them and catched him. Nobody will realize that this life were more than usual.

Renji shook his head and took a deep breath. He already felt sick with this town. The sick cold weather stabbed his bones. The crowds who looked endless made him strangled. Houses and cars made him upset. He missed his quiet home at Soul Society. The house even thought was at the town, but the scenery was really beautiful and the atmosphere also really quiet, because that was the high school living. He really loved that house. Warm weather, sunshine, winds, spring atmosphere, made him didn't used to lived here in the middle of the summer.

Renji turned his gaze and investigate the night. Osaka maybe really a fun place for living. But for Renji, Osaka was the same place as the other town with the dark and dangerous places.

Honestly he planned to live at Osaka at a short time, after fought the hollow from Tokyo. He hoped he could walked through the soul gate and came back to the Soul Society after he killed the hollow. But Kuchiki Byakuya, his squad captain, asked Renji to go to Osaka.

There were the arrancar activities at Osaka and there was no other lieutenant or captain degree shinigami to fight with them, so it was decided that Renji must fought them. HE felt depressed when he heard them, he even cursed the arrancar for made him came home late. But he knew all of other shinigamies had their other activities, so of course, he couldn't refuse.

"Well now I must fight the hollow". His red eyes shone with determination when he walked around the town. Searched for the reiatsu who will take him to his prey.

Finally Renji saw a dark aura between the trees and the bushes in the middle of the town. Honestly that place couldn't call the park because there was not enough ground there. That place more like an open space which still be eaten by the buildings between it.

For the people who lived there, the empty ground with bushes and trees didn't mean anything. But it was so clear that hollow hide there.

Renji walked out from the gang and hurriedly crossed the street, not made his steps slower, even thought the vehicles swirled around him. He even jumped through the vehicle's roofs, unrealized by the drivers.

Renji's blood pumped faster, his heartbeat beat faster to anticipate the fighting that will happen soon. _This _was that made his eternal life being enjoyable. Used his power to fight the hollow, one by one. This is what made he kept live in this life than prevent a usual life just as a dead soul, other than he had an ability for changed his life.

That was being chosen by his friends at Rukongai.

For Renji, there were no world other thsn this fighting world. He already live and dead at the fighting and always he will do for all eternity.

Renji moved under the yellow light of the street light. He sneaked between the trees. This was what will happen at the border of the town. In this small place, the trees struggled to keep its life, and the grass already dried and became yellow. The bushes being blown up by the chill wind, Renji smiled cockily and once more let himself thought about his home for a moment.

A soft sound attracted his attention, Renji stopped at his track. He raised his head and smelt the wind and smiled. He turned right, bent his body down while he walked through the bushes until he arrived at the hibiscus bushes. The pink flower bloomed around the green leaves, but he didn't interest. He only interested to the thing behind the bushes.

"You test my patience, stupid hollow"

"I won't come to your stupid Soul Society, shinigami" the bushes shook once more, like the hollow tried to bury itself deeper under the leaves. Like it couldn't protect it.

"I don't do anything that made you chased me like this"

Renji just shrugged. He already listened to the same sentences so many times already from his previous opponents, and he never once moved to forgive them. Now there was no difference. "You went into this world, hollow. You don't have a right to be here. It's already became a reason."

The hibiscus bushes shook with the wild movements, and suddenly the small hollow stood in front of Renji. Like the shinigami and human, every hollow have a difference. There was ones who looked like a monster like this one, and there also ones who looked like a human itself, like the arrancar.

"Your master already killed by me." That's ones of the fighting he must not forget, thought Renji. In the fighting, his blood boiled while he thought about the fight. That arrancar fight with all his power, until he became desperately. The creature in front of him this tie didn't make him felt the same feeling. "Why do you think I couldn't do that to you? It's your time to go after him."

"Forget that you're already see me" that hollow whispered frustrated. "And I will vanish. I will leave your territory."

Renji was laughing and, damn, he felt so happy. This was so rare and to end the hunt with a joke. "Hollow, this realm is my territory" he answered, even thought that not so correct either. "And you not a part from my world"

"I will fight you"

"Good" said Renji while he was pulled his zanpakuto out from its sheath. "I expected you to don't have any pride at all when you ran away this morning. I happy that I wrong"

That hollow was around thirty centimeters shorter than Renji and his fingers like claws touched the ground. That hollow's legs were short and his arms muscled. His red eyes locked to Renji while he was muttering "I could run away from you again. You couldn't found me, so why made our situation became difficult?"

Renji sighed "You make me tired. I thought you will fight like—" Renji stopped and let his words hung in the air.

"Like a man?" the hollow said, felt insulted. "You insult me."

"And you waste my time" said Renji swung his zanpakuto wide and the small hollow tried to ran away again. But this time, Renji wouldn't let it. He raised his zanpakuto and made the zanpakuto wrapped itself around the hollow, made the hollow trapped and helpless to ran away.

"You must fight against me" said Renji while he walked closer and bent his body to saw the hollow while he tightened the grip to his zanpakutou. "That will be a prideful act"

That hollow growled, kicked around and struggled, but he couldn't do anything other than cursed and threatened to the man who caught him.

"I will ran away again" promised the hollow. His voice broke the night air like a broken glass. "And if that happened, I will search you and kill you"

"You already tried once" Renji swung his zanpakutou, loosened it a bit. He wanted to torture the creature for a moment before he killed it.

"I will kill you, shinigami. I swear, I will found you and pulled your heart out from your body. I will use your eyeball at my head, I will—"

"Shut up hollow, you couldn't do anything!!!" Renji shouted angrily. "Your threats don't have any meaning when I slashed you!!! So just enjoyed your last moments of the earth!!!"

With that he moved his zanpakutou and slashed the hollow, made him torn became two pieces and vanished from his sight.

That man already close.

Ichigo could felt the man's presence.

He spent the last one hour walked around the Osaka's street, let the knife lead him. There were no visions anymore, but the knife still felt warm when he touched it, and brought Ichigo so many feelings he couldn't prevent.

That knife also had a function as a compass. Every time he took a wrong way, he felt a loss, but when he took the right way, the feeling he already took the right way heated his heart. Like the knife brought Ichigo to its real owner.

Ichigo's eyes hurt and his every bones at his body hurt. Ichigo never walk at the one place since he left Shibuya, took the train to Osaka, and walked around Osaka to search for Renji.

The day was so beautiful. The thick clouds moved across the blue sky. Ichigo looked at the people who walked to Osaka tower or so many temples around Osaka with a jealous feeling. He hoped he also was at a happy moment like that, he hoped he could enjoy his life again. Damn, he only hoped he could laid at somewhere and slept for one-two days. His effort to keep to stay awake 24/7 really a crazy activities.

But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't let his guard down even for just a moment. No until he could get the answers for all of his questions. No until he sure there was none who will attacked him while he was asleep. With the knife behind his jacket, Ichigo walked across the main street. The knife's heat burned his waist and seep through his shirt. So, he already at the right way.

The big old trees leaned to the front made the leaves covered the sunlight. That man now already being closer. Ichigo could felt his presence. Ichigo kept walking and arrived to a private small street.

He walked slowly to the street, touch the knife and gripped it tightly at his left hand. The warmth form the knife made him felt comfortable. Strange, but real. The road he was walking was dark. People took their dog walking around, washed their car, and enjoyed the afternoon.

The house which he was passed was really mesmerized. Several of them were cottages, maybe already there since fifty years ago. But several houses already changed became mansions. There was one house that made Ichigo sad because the shape reminded him with the house at the fairytale.

Ichigo walked down the road, slower his pace. He realized that he was so much close. He really felt excited to arrive as soon as he can, so he couldn't have the opportunity to arrange the words he wants to say when he saw the mysterious man. Ichigo's stomach twisted around and his palms were become sweaty. If that man couldn't help him, he didn't know what he must do anymore.

With the determination who suddenly appeared, Ichigo stopped his steps across a house he was sure was Renji's. Number six.

"He will help me" said Ichigo to himself while he was turned to the house. He slapped himself softly, ran his fingers around his short orange hair and sighed. Ichigo didn't slept at all and kept walking for the past 24/7. The slap at his cheek and his messy orange hair made him felt better.

"So stop waste your time" Ichigo nodded. "True"

Ichigo glanced at his destination. The number six house was kept far from the street and covered by the trees. There was another houses around here and there was so many people around, so he must be safe. Even if, his stalker followed him, that people couldn't chase him.

"Come on Ichigo. Come and met this guy. Teel him about what already happened. Make him sure to help you"

Ichigo grabbed his bag, put the knife inside, and slung it at his back. With his gaze locked to the house in front of him. Ichigo walked and crossed the street slowly.

From afar, Ichigo could hear a car engine turned on and being stretched when the driver took the gas strongly. With his heart beat fast, Ichigo stunned, turned towards the voice and saw a red car moved fast towards him. With a tire stretched and the engine roared, the car walked fast to him.

Ichigo tried to move. He really tried. But he felt like he was being under a hypnotic. Not only because the car. But also because so many attacks that always happened to him. Until when he will be safe? Until when he must be wary?

And how he could himself from an unknown enemy?

"Watch out!" a man's voice. So close.

Ichigo almost never realize the man's presence before he pushed him out of the way. The man's pushing made both of them throw out from the car's route. That man embraced Ichigo's body and kept him safe.

Ichigo being slammed to the street hardly.

His hip felt really hurt, but his shoulder too. The car passed them, no seconds slower his drive, no seconds to stop.

"Thank you". Ichigo's head turned to saw his savior but he already vanished. Ichigo turned his aching body and glanced the man shadow for a moment—tall with a black hair—ran around the street and vanished at the corner. "What happened here?"

"That, you asshole" another heavy voice heard from far above him. "Is the one I really want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo turned his head up.

Saw far above him.

His gaze felt to a pair long leg covered by black pants, a flat stomach and a broad chest covered by a black and white short sleeved shirt and a strong jaw with red eyes that saw him without blinking at all.

"Renji"

That man raised his eyebrows, looked around to the street before saw Ichigo again. "You again. How do you know my name? Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo pushed his body up to a sit position, patted his hand to dust away any stone which hurt his hand, then looked at the man in front of him again. "I came from a far place to see you." 

"That not explained anything" said that man who placed his hands at his hips.

Ichigo felt tired, dirty, hurt, and oh-yes, _scared. _So he didn't care too much about politeness when he said "I will explain anything for you later. Now I want to calm myself down first because someone wanted to crash me just several minutes ago."

That man nodded his head and looked towards where the car's vanished. "I saw it. I can't reach you on time—"

"Someone already did that" Ichigo answered.

"I also saw that"

"So you already saw everything"

"Who are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" said Ichigo while he held his hand up.

That man looked towards Ichigo's hand for several minutes before grabbed it and pulled him up until he stood in one swift motion. "And me, Abarai Renji"

"Wow" Ichigo already knew this man name was Renji. But his complete name was so strong and beautiful…come on, come back to your sense, Ichigo.

"You already tell me your name but not about you, jerk"

Ichigo almost never heard that words at all. When that man touched his hand for the first time, Ichigo's mind already filled with so many shadows of visions, and Ichigo held his breath when he experienced that for several seconds.

_He and Renji. On the bed. Their hands and legs tangled with one another on the red sheet. Their mouths united. That man's hands caressed him. Ichigo felt like he was exploded when the heat filled his entire being, made his knee weak and his breath hitched._

Ichigo tried to pull his hand away, but that man's fingers tightened his grip. And in one swift intake of breath, those visions about their passion faded. His visions for his scare filled him.

_Darkness. Shadows move around him. The knives shone brightly. A black stone castle shone like an obsidian stone under the orange moon's light._

Memories? One of Renji's memories? But this shadows didn't looked like a memories at all, and it scared him.

Ichigo's body felt weak because the power which appeared suddenly.

"Ichigo?"

He couldn't hear the man's sound.

Couldn't hear anything beside the screams from his heart.

Renji saw that boy's eyes were rolled back. Hurriedly, he caught that teen's body before he fall. Each of his breath was sharp, like it would break his lungs, and Renji realized he couldn't ignore it. Even thought maybe his secret would be revealed, he couldn't left that boy at the street. No, until he knew who that boy was, and how he could haunt Renji. Not only now, but since five hundred years ago.

Renji turned down and saw the boy's face and he felt a power of bond which already formed before. At his night of death, when this boy appeared in front of him on the deck of _Nina _which was shaking. At the start, Renji thought that he was an angel. Signs of death. And because Renji died seconds after he saw the boy, it was an only logical explanation.

This boy already danced at his dreams for so many decades. Annoying, gorgeous, and smiled to him like how every guy did to him when he was under the lust.

Renji carried that boy to his embrace and only stayed in silence when he held him for several moments. His heart was beating fast. His breath was getting ragged. This was the guy who haunted his dreams. He was here now. Warm and comfortable at Renji's embrace. The guy who he saw at the night of his death. The man who appeared in front of him again at the street of the city yesterday.

Renji held that guy tighter, his eyes narrowed. His instinct ordered him to search the area around him completely. But there was nothing. The man who saved Ichigo already vanished like his arrival. Renji smelt the air, but didn't find any hollow reiatsu around him. So finally, he back to saw the boy who laid unconsciously at his embrace. That guy didn't too tall for him, only a bit shorter, with a slim build. And his chest rose and feel with each breath he took. He wanted the boy to wake up. Want to see that brown eyes again.

Want to know who the boy really was.

"Soon" Renji whispered and bent down to picked up Ichigo's back from the street. Then he walked to his house while he held the mysterious boy tightly.

The magic seal he used around his home fade a bit when he walked through it. That seal was strong enough to keep away any hollow which tried to attack the shinigami home. That seal made anybody could walk through it, except hollows. Now, Renji felt he maybe he must made a stronger seal. To keep away every creature except his friends.

Several minutes ago he stood at his big home's balcony which hides under the tree. He saw when the boy started to cross the street. Saw the car started the engine and sped towards Ichigo. Saw another man appeared from nowhere and pushed Ichigo to save him. All of that happened in the matter of seconds. He was too far to reach the boy. And at that amount of short time, Renji felt helpless—felt weaker than anything he ever felt before. As the man who used to fight and protect human, he was forced to see a boy struggled to life then he survived.

Then he remembered that moment, Renji tightened his grip, pressed Ichigo's body closer to his body. Before this moment, Renji never realized that this boy was the one who always appeared at his dream for decades. He never expected that this boy, didn't know why, have special meaning.

For the first seconds Renji touched the boy, he already felt it. There was a waves…of hoped about fate. How much he wanted to usher the feeling, but that feeling didn't want to vanish. It was a state and relaxing feeling that there was none of his life will ever be same since today. That this boy will bring chaos and happiness into his life, which already being too usual.

But at the one side, there was a part of him that refused the boy's presence. His heart was his result. Like he always wanted. Let this boy went—even _this_ boy—to his life only would make problems.

This boy moved when Renji crossed the grass street. His gorgeous eyes fluttered open and looked at Renji. And for a moment, Renji satisfied himself to see the depth of the eyes.

That boy then talked and the magic vanished.

"Where we want to go?"

Renji's jaw tensed and his back bone became tensed too. He was a shinigami, not a man who trapped easily just by a seduction from a pair of brown eyes and gorgeous body. "My home"

"Oh" said Ichigo when he took a relief breath, "Good"

One of Renji's eyebrows raised. No matter how close he felt to the boy, he was not ready to trust the boy, after his suspect to him for decades. "Don't think you are a guest, asshole. There were still so many questions you must answer"

"It doesn't matter" Ichigo pressed his body closer to the man in full confident, made Renji's body burned with lust which he couldn't usher away easily. "I will answer it. I just need a sleep for a moment, and I will be fine. Really…"

That boy's eyes closed again before Renji reached the front door, and whatever he wanted to say vanished without speak to him. Renji stopped in front of the grass street. A cold wind blew their face, made Ichigo's hair blew, made the orange hair became messier, but framed his face perfectly. It was wrong to bring the boy to his house. Renji realized that. But Ichigo was not a hollow. Renji sure about that, because Ichigo didn't have any hollow reiatsu he could feel from the boy. But, he had a chance have a connection with the hollow or the arrancar. Maybe the boy used by them to make his guard down, sent to attacked Renji's hide place—seduce Renji to make Renji obliged him so—

When that thought filled his heart, Renji turned his head back and laughed. Yes, he wanted this boy. Yes, he lust this boy's body. Every cell at his body like it was filled by a passion to the boy. But another thought that Abarai Renji, neglected his jobs because the beauty of a boy really funny. Renji shook his head, kept laughing then stopped slowly when he saw the boy.

"If you plan to trap me to my lust Ichigo" he whispered. "I warn you. I'm not a man followed my body's order. I will get the answers from you, if not—a perfect guy or not—you will be back at the street where I found you"

Renji kept walking back to the house with a long paces and determined. He kicked the door and waited the door to open impatiently. A small girl with a black hair with brown eyes and wear a white and blue dress saw him with shock. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, then she saw Ichigo and gasped "Are he hurt?"

Hisagi Shuuhei and Kuchiki Rukia followed him to Osaka. Hisagi Shuuhei was his senior at shinigami academy, and Kuchiki Rukia was his best friend since he was little at Rukongai. They were also a shinigami. Renji really respected Hisagi and really cared about Rukia, like a sister. They here to assist Renji if Renji got problem to rid of the arrancar.

"I didn't have a chance to make sure who he is really because he felt unconscious before I asked him" Renji said. He brought Ichigo easily crossed the room with the tile floor towards the stairs. When he steps up the stairs he saw to the girl who still looked at him. "Please make a tea for us, I am sure he will be very grateful."

"Okay, Renji."

Renji almost never heard the girl's sentences. He climbed the stars quickly. His pace being eaten with the house' silence. The house who built near the sea really gave the quiet atmosphere, made him remember his home again at Soul Society. The walls painted a pale blue color, being decorated by so many arts. The red carpet covered the hall, covered the oak wood floor which shone and added the luxury of the home.

But Renji didn't care about all of that. He arrived at the 2nd floor, turned to the left, and walked to his bedroom.

He could use one of the guest bedroom. But, before he could confirmed this boy's identity, Renji planned to keep an eye to him from near. Even thought that means he must use his own bed.

The dim light of the afternoon sun peeked from the white curtain which pulled covered the Francis door which being led to the wood tile patio which being directed to the back yard and the sea in view. A big oak wood bed planted at the wall, and across that there was a fireplace with two armchairs and a sofa in front of it.

Renji walked to the bed and laid the boy on the red silk bed sheet. He removed the boy sneakers, then he moved again to the headboard of the bed. The boy groaned, whispered something Renji couldn't hear, then he rolled to the side, faced Renji.

A mop of the orange hair covered his face. The tan of that boy's skin looked paler than usual. There was a dark shadow under the boy's eyes, and his soft breath showed how tired he was.

Something inside Renji stir, he didn't want to face this sensation. If that was sympathy then let it be that way. But he still controlled the situation. Renji couldn't let a boy—how cute he was—made him neglected his main and most important job in his life.

"Sleep then" Renji couldn't help himself to raise his hand and brush the hair at Ichigo's face out from his face. And then when he felt the soft of the boy's skin at his fingers, he felt his stomach knotted. When he raised his body Renji said "but when you wake up, I will wait for your answers which you promised to me."

Ichigo woke up with a startled movement.

He was sit up and saw around him frantically nervously. He half expected there was a new threat would come to him from the corner of the room. His gaze landed to the man he was searched all this time.

That man sat at the armchair at the edge of the bed, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest, and his foot which covered by a black and white sneaker was crossed above his knee. His red eyes locked at Ichigo, and his built was so stern. Expressionless.

If Ichigo hoped for comfort, Ichigo surely will not find it here.

But it wasn't a problem. Ichigo didn't need someone to hold his hands. The one whom he need was a help to search the answers for what happened before it was too late.

"When I sleep, I dream I meet you" said Ichigo, and his voice almost unheard at the wide room.

"It's not a dream"

"No" said Ichigo when he felt ache all around his body. This was too real. His hips ache at the place where he landed when he fell, and his palm was cut, red and hurt. And, he was hungry, and it was made him remember he didn't eat anything since hours ago? Or days?

At the back of the man, the window's room was covered by curtain so it must be night already. The chill wind blew from the Francis's door which opened, and at the sky, the stars shone brightly.

"How long I sleep?"

"Hours" one word. So short.

"I'm really tired" really tired, honestly. But this man never knew about Ichigo's condition which not slept properly for weeks. Ichigo combed his hair with his fingers and turned his head from the man. The man was too intimidating. Too…focused to him. Ichigo's body was shaking under the man's gaze, and he didn't want to think about it now.

Across him, Ichigo saw around the room where he was being brought. The fire was lit at the fireplace, and in front of the fireplace there was a small table with two armchairs and a sofa. At the table there was a food which covered, and Ichigo's stomach growled again, this time loud enough to hear by the man.

From beside the bed, the man sighed and Ichigo turned to look at him. "You hungry?"

"Very hungry" Ichigo admitted. Why he must denied it?

"There were cold sandwiches" said the man, shrugged with uncaring tone. "The tea must be cold now, but I could ask for the new tea if you want"

"Thank you but this tea is enough". Ichigo slid off from the bed to the side across Renji. That man looked a bit unfriendly, and Ichigo needed something to eat before he thought about his reason for come here.

Ichigo walked towards the table and opened the food. He almost cheered when he saw thick ham sandwiches. Ichigo took a sandwich and bit it hungrily, then turned around when he saw the man's presence behind him.

Ichigo almost bumped to Renji. Without his realization, that man stood so close to him. From near, his shoulders and chest looked broader than what he looked at his memories for the first time. The man's eyes shone with so much fire like burnt the entire cell at Ichigo's body.

Ichigo gulped, took a deep breath then said "Oh my god, you move without a sound"

"That's what people said to me"

"Could you back away a bit? You make me nervous" not all of that honest, thought Ichigo. That man made him more than nervous. He didn't expect this. Didn't expect this much passion arrived and made him almost startled. He couldn't anticipate this extremely want inside of him. And he didn't know how to solve it. He need Renji's help, but not in bed.

_Keep that thought Ichigo._ He returned to bit the delicious ham sandwiches, chewed it, and swallowed it, tried to keep the time.

"I can wait. Eat and drink as much as you want to make your health back. But you not left this room until I know what your reason to be here, and how you can appeared in front of me at the unexpected times without any warn"

Oh my god, that voice. Gentle, mysterious, and urgent. That man talked with a really modern tone, like a teen. It made Ichigo admire him. He died so many times ago, but he still could adapt to the present, made him became more seducing.

He maybe could become a hypnotist which will be really successful. Could make any women felt unconscious just by talked with them.

"Are you heard me asshole? You didn't talk at all"

"Yeah, I heard you" so clearly even. That man's voice really was a weapon he could use to make the women's knees go weak for just use a word. And oh, how successful was that.

Ichigo sighed and hold his sandwich tightly. Make yourself strong, Ichigo. He didn't have time to be bothered by a sexual passion—even thought oh god, how difficult was that. But still, Renji was right. Waste their time didn't have any better. He come from afar just to talk to this man. In his vision, he really sure that only _this man_ who could help him.

Ichigo forced himself to look at Renji's eyes, and tried to not drawn at the depth of the red eyes which shone inpatient and suspicion. Because at that eyes also there were power. Power which he really need.

There were so much that already happened at this past weeks. Ichigo felt himself didn't want to give up to the scared feeling he felt at each of his breath. And now, when he finally found a man he sure could help him to keep alive, Ichigo must keep his warn. He must have a determination. Say to that man who he was and what he wanted. Then said that he knew that man could help him.

Because _that man _had a secret which he must protect.

And because of his visions, Ichigo knew what that secret was.

**Author note**

**This is my first bleach fanfic in English**

**I get the idea when I read a novel and I thought to make it bleach version. I think it will be soooooo cute. I made it Renji/Ichigo because they are my favorite pairing.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! ^v^**


	4. Chapter 4

Renji's eyes narrowed when he looked at Ichigo, and his jaw tensed when his teeth were gritted. Every cells at his body felt strange, but he straightened his back. Ichigo already felt so much at his life, but he never give up as a coward. He didn't have a time to be a coward this time.

When Renji talked again, his voice growled with the power came from under his throat, like a caged lion—a caged _hungry _lion. "What do you know about my secret?"

Ichigo took a step back, surprised. How did this man could know what he was thought? "Sorry?"

"You sure I have a secret, and you hoped you could use it against me, whatever the methods"

"Okay, this is so strange" Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, even thought he knew it was futile. He already at a dangerous life for weeks and the last effort that tried to kill him made the situation worse. If the strange guy who helped him didn't come, he will be not more than a stain at the street.

But if Ichigo throw away the reality for a moment…what kind of man he was facing? Was he the man who would peek inside Ichigo's head and read his mind? No, that was hilarious. No one who could really read the other's minds.

Thought about that almost made himself laughed. He himself touched everything and he could see the history of the things, the past, the life and the death of the owner. But _read mind_? That was not real, right?

Renji shook his head and said "I can read your face easily, Ichigo. Your eyes shine exactly like what are you thinking, and every your expression say your mind"

"No way" Ichigo answered, but turned his gaze as anticipation.

Not expected by him, that man was laughing and his voice like exploded between them, echoed at the wall. Ichigo couldn't face it anymore, he saw the man again and his breath hitched. Strong and dangerous, that man looked so gorgeous. With the smirk at his face, that man really looked so incredible.

The beat of Ichigo's heart increased until became a rhythm who made he must put his hand at the nearest armchair to keep his balance. That man was more than what he imagined. And suddenly, Ichigo felt he was unsure about his reason to come here.

That man was had so much power and being so respected. And his gaze when he laughed disappeared when made Ichigo's knees went weak. Oh my god.

"You are a suck liar." said Renji with a brief nod. "And that was very good. It shows you never lied before."

"You're right" said Ichigo. "I never lied before". While put his sandwich which already half eaten, Ichigo rubbed his arm with his palm. But it didn't help. The chill he brought for weeks still as strong as before. And the heat which being triggered by the man was not something could bring a peace for Ichigo. No, the heat was made the danger of their own.

Beside Ichigo, the fight was moved slightly and hissed, the smoke walked through the chimney. The heat touched Ichigo's skin, but still couldn't take the chill away from him. Nothing could. That was a fear. He knew that. He already lived at a stake for weeks, and fear already became his closest friend. Something he happily will threw away if he could.

"You're shiver"

"I know"

Renji raised his eyebrows and walked to the double door at vanished to the largest closet Ichigo ever seen. When he went out, Renji held a thick black sweater which he gave to Ichigo without comment.

"Thank you" Ichigo wore the sweater through his head, and smelt the man's smell. And he got more than that. In the blur shadows, Ichigo saw Renji, _wore the sweater, stood at the balcony, gazed at the stars. Ichigo felt the man walked around the beach, the wind blew his hair, a sword at his hand._

Without warning, Ichigo's heart beat faster when he felt the man's loneliness, and half from his heart responded to the feeling. Wasn't he also being alone almost all the time? But he couldn't have a sympathy to the man he was came to being forced to help him.

He ushered the visions away with his mental _'forced' _which he already trained, and pulled a deep breath again with the hope he could calm himself down. However, that hope was futile, and he knew that already. How he could get a peace in his life when everything around him destroyed? No, the only way to return back to his daily normal life which he already created was with solves the danger he faced. With solve it. With beat the threat.

And to do that, Ichigo needed Renji.

Ichigo ruffled his hair and let his hair became messier. He turned to face Renji and said "I need your help"

One of Renji's eyebrows raised "And why I must help you?"

"Because the secret you have"

"I don't have any secret"

"You also a suck liar"

Renji shrugged and if that was someone else's face, that cold expression maybe will make Ichigo scared. But he couldn't feel any threat from the man. He sure when he touched Renji when he took the sweater. The man not the most patient man in the world but he was not a threat for Ichigo.

Knew that gave Ichigo courage to say an honest sentence.

"I knew you not a human" said Ichigo while he was shrugged. Silently, he dared the man if the man dared to call him a liar again.

That man made Ichigo surprised with not only not denied it, he even threw a challenge.

"And you himself?" he replied. "First time I met you was around five hundred years ago"

"I know—"

"And once more yesterday"

"Yes, and—"

"Every time you appear, from nowhere, and vanished again at the air within a moment."

"Those are visions"

Renji crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down to Ichigo with a gaze ordered Ichigo to continue his story.

Ichigo couldn't breathe calmly when he stood too close to the man, so he started walked. Ichigo walked around the edge of the luxury bedroom—undoubtedly was Renji's—and talked while he was walking.

"I have a 'special' ability, at least that what's people called it, even thought that was not an ability everyone want to have, believe me. And if I can return it, I will do it right away. The problem is, every time I touch something, I can see a past from the thing I touch. I can see where the thing ever be, who the owner, what happened with the people"

"Oh, I see"

Ichigo even didn't see the man. He was being bullied and being laughed from his friend before, so, hey, he didn't want to feel that feeling again, thank you very much. Nobody believed him, really. Yeah, his boyfriend believed him finally, but that was not something good. Ichigo being fourteen at that time when his boyfriend threw his jacket to his bedroom's floor.

Ichigo picked the jacket and the shadows filled his head showed that his boyfriend in the bar, made so many card bet with his parent's money, and sometimes someone else's money he took by violence while there was a big breast girl sat at his lap. When his boyfriend saw Ichigo's shocked face, he knew that his boyfriend saw what he had done and from that night he made Ichigo's life a hellish place until Ichigo broke up with him one year later. His friends accepted it, but they never knew the reason they broke up. Ichigo didn't want them to see them as a freak. And that's why he could live a normal live until now besides some fighting here and there.

So, Ichigo decided to keep a secret about his paranormal ability. Until this night, there were only five person knew about that. His father and his two sisters, his best friend Chad, and Orihime, his classmate girl whom he thought was loved him.

Ichigo stood frozen, shook his head quickly until his hair also shook around his head. Ordered himself to stop thought about his past, there was none he could do. There was none that could change. There was no future for Ichigo, except he decided to focus his attention to this problem.

"I was at Shibuya several days ago" said Ichigo, looked at that man for a moment before he stopped in front of the open Francis' door. He looked at the night and being filled with the stars sky, and smelt the sea air and said to himself to end all of this. "I found an ivory knife in the antique shop. I picked it up and then I saw _you._"

Ichigo looked at Renji again and realized that the man already moved silently. That man was so close now, but he still stood at the dark of his room. Ichigo couldn't see his eyes, and maybe that was for the best. A look to the endless depth and he maybe would lost his remained courage.

"At the ship?" Renji whispered, his voice was not loud more than a sigh.

"Yes" the memories at those times were so real. He could still hear the men's yells, a sound when the waves hit the ship. "I already had so many visions all of my life, but that one was so…different."

"Because I saw you"

"Yes. That never happened before" and Ichigo still didn't know why that could happen.

Renji moved closer, out from the darkness, and walked to the moonlight which enter from the Francis' doors. His red eyes shone and Ichigo felt something inside the eyes. He shivered.

"And yesterday?"

"That was the same vision, only at the present. I don't know why" Ichigo admitted, then he looked at Renji and said "But then I realized that you are still alive, and I know I must meet you. I know you can save me."

"You say it like it already decided"

"It is" Ichigo gulped and said "If you not help me, I will go to mass office. I will say everything I know. That you're not like what you're admitted. That you already _dead _five hundreds years ago." 

Renji smiled, but the smile at his mouth didn't show a sense of humor at all. "There was no one who will believe you. What you say doesn't have any sense at all."

Oh, Ichigo knew that. And he knew Renji was right. Most of the people wouldn't believe him. He already realized that since he was five years old. Most of the people even thought he was crazy. "But if there are several people who believe me, your secret still will be revealed."

"You think with you threat me you can get my help?" Renji asked. The snarled at his voice must make Ichigo scared. But he already felt so many fears for the past weeks. He already used to the feeling.

"I don't have anything I can trade anymore" Ichigo turned his body backed Renji, determined to prevent an eye contact to the man's eyes. Then Ichigo walked to the wooden patio and realized that he didn't wear anything at his foot anymore. The cold stone seeped through his feet's skin made Ichigo felt like it was made by ices.

_The hunter waited behind the trees patiently and full of determination. He must killed the boy tonight. The signs already clear. If the boy didn't killed—as fast as he could—the world was at danger. Damn, the car bump was must be successful. That boy could die at that time and the world will be safer._

_He walked further to the edge of the trees which have a function as a camouflage, then looked to that big house that faced the sea and let his anger grown. That boy honestly couldn't be successful to meet the shinigami. He honestly must be died at Shibuya, far from all the helps that could be given by the shinigami, that eternal creature. But he reminded himself, that was not for a long time. That shinigami would fail. Whoever tried to prevent the boy's death would fail._

_They must fail._

_That boy must die. He chose his death looked like an accident—but dead was dead. No matter how the boy met his death._

_When that death would be happen soon._

Ichigo couldn't hear Renji's steps when he followed Ichigo outside the balcony, but he knew that man stood exactly behind him. The man's body heat like shone around him. That man has something which Ichigo never met before. He didn't have so many experiences with men, but it looked every experience in the world never made him ready to face this man.

"What exactly do you want from me?" asked Renji

Ichigo put his hands at the stone fence, press his nails to the surface of the fence. Realized that this man finally wanted to hear him, gave Ichigo the chances to take his first relief breathe for weeks. While looked through the night darkness, Ichigo observed the sea in front of him, past the garden at the shadows. The moonlight fell to the sea's surface like silver steps, waited their arrival to follow the steps.

"I need you to help me search about my real father. Why he want me to die. And to help me to live"

"So today's accident been an attempted murder?"

"And the bus at Tokyo" Ichigo said while he was sighing "And the direction's board at Kyoto, and someone followed me at Shibuya?"

"You live at Shibuya?"

"No" said Ichigo, still looked at the night darkness "I live at Karakura, but I born here, at Osaka."

"And why someone tried to kill you?"

"Well, it sound strange, even me was really hard to believe it itself." Ichigo admitted. Then he continued to talk because he already got the man's attention. "I received a letter two years ago from my real mother."

"And?"

Ichigo glanced Renji, before turned away. Honestly, looked at the man's eyes really hypnotize him. "Inside the letter, my mother said my father—will stole my power and killed me at my 17th birthday"

"And you believe the letter?" Renji didn't laugh at him, didn't said he was crazy. At least that was different with the others.

"At the start I also didn't believe it but…" he turned away and faced the man, tried hard to not saw his eyes. "I will become 17 at three weeks, and only several weeks ago, being me really became very dangerous."

"That when your attempted murders started?"

"Yes" Ichigo sighed. "I don't know what I must do. I don't know who my father is. Don't know why he wants to kill me—" a short laugh forced out from his throat and he closed his mouth with one of his hand so he didn't go into hysteria. When he felt he couldn't talk without panic anymore, Ichigo tried to look at the man's eyes. "I don't want to die."

Renji closed the gap between them and put his large hands to Ichigo's shoulder.

_Sex. An amazing sex. _With the touch of Renji's hands, Ichigo's mind filled with shadows.

_Ichigo groaned when Renji's hand caressed his body. Fondled and teased Ichigo until Ichigo felt so many passion which made him hard and moaned Renji's name. Renji's mouth devoured Ichigo's lips with a wildness Ichigo never felt before. That man's breath united with his breath. The man's heartbeat beat with his heartbeats. Renji entered himself into Ichigo…_

"What's wrong?" Renji demanded while he shook Ichigo's shoulders. That act snapped Ichigo back and destroyed the visions that made Ichigo's body burned and became hard. Made his mind crazy.

"Oh my god" Ichigo took a step back and backed away from Renji. Shook his head, and tried to take a fresh air. God, why he couldn't breath? "No, don't touch me. I don't believe how this can be happen. I honestly can't see anything from you. It _impossible _to happen with human. All this time always with things. And even with things, it never happened continue from one another" Ichigo felt a strangled laugh. "Maybe I finally lose my sanity. Maybe people right, I am crazy…"

All shinigami had the telepathy ability, so Renji could see minds from Ichigo's mind which really messy and uncontrolled. That's why Renji knew that boy planned to blackmail him to help. Several minutes ago, he could read the terror that boy felt clearly. But now, inside the boy's mind really twisted, there was none of the clues about the visions that made Ichigo that shocked when Renji touched him. But this boy really entered Renji's mind even though his logic didn't say the same.

Renji knew that at least half of Ichigo's stories were true. He already saw that boy twice in his visions. Twice. He already be a part from whatever happened to the boy. So the boy's story about him who found the knife—which really Renji wanted to take back—made him felt strange. But…why a father, especially the one who never met his child before, wanted the child's death?

At the next second, every organ at Renji is warned.

"Duck out!" Renji grabbed Ichigo when he yelled. When he pushed the boy to the stone floor, Renji felt a hot bite and pain at his right shoulder and the next second, the gun sound echoed and shook the silence of the place.

Renji hissed in one breath and turned his head up, his eyes narrowed angrily. It's not the first time Renji was shoot, and most of the chance, not the last. The arrancar sometimes could transform their zanpakutou became so many weapons, including guns, to fight the shinigami. But this time, _he _was not the target. His body realized that threat less than one second before the attacker shoot. If he didn't stand beside Ichigo—

Ichigo laid under him, stunned and scared. Renji covered the boy's body with his body and ordered Ichigo to keep silent, hoped that it would be success. That boy's brown eyes now widened in shock while he looked at Renji. Ichigo's chest rose and fell with each of the ragged breath he was took. He bit his lower lip so he didn't yell. Renji felt the boy's terror like that was his own terror. Felt the boy's body shaken.

Felt the boy's body's pressure to his body.

"Don't make a sound. Stay here". That was an order. He didn't have a time to be sweet.

And it looked like that boy didn't used to receive an order.

"That was a shoot. Someone shoot me. Someone shoot his gun to me. For God's sake. What exactly happened here?" his voice, with every sentences he said, became higher. The fear took over him. Renji could see it from Ichigo's eyes and felt the sudden tense which gripped the boy's body.

"Silence" Renji's voice not more than a whisper, demanded Ichigo's attention. He concentrated to the threat, listened, kept his body wary to the threat, tried to decide was the boy already safe.

Renji's instinct yelled to him to jump through the balcony and ran towards the garden. Hunted for the threat and finished it. But he couldn't leave the boy alone. That was not safe.

"No, no. get away from me. You must get away. You must get out from here, we—"

Renji kissed Ichigo. That was the best way to silence the boy. His mouth touched the boy's mouth, and something which must be a simple act to solve the problem quickly changed to something entirely different.

Ichigo's mouth was so full, soft, and sensual. At the start, that boy tried to get away from him, but Renji didn't let him, he didn't give him a place to get away. Every cell at his Renji's body demanded him to hold the boy tighter, stronger. He could fell the boy pushed away, and Renji realized he needed more than an effort here. The simple attract to the gorgeous boy.

Renji must felt the boy. Must get more from him. Something burst inside Renji. Lust, demanded and pushed him to claim the boy. To take the boy with him.

But, his instinct as a fighter yelled for his attention. Hesitantly, Renji turned his head up and at one second, tried to look at the darkness once more. Searched and followed the dangerous attacker. But there was nothing. Whoever shot the bullet, he already gone.

Renji must stand since then, took Ichigo away from the cold stone floor, and took the boy inside, to the place that he knew was safe. His wounds didn't mean anything. As a people who woke from the dead, he couldn't be killed, his body still could be hurt but with a little kidou he could heal it almost instantly. But the act to move from the place was not more than a plan at his brain.

"You kissed me"

"Yes" answered Renji, and smiled towards him, that boy's mouth red sensually. Ichigo's mouth bruised from the kiss, and when the boy gently licked his lower lip, Renji felt hard almost instantly. "And I am planning to do it again."

Ichigo took a breath, gulped and sighed again. "Well then…OK. Good."

Renji smiled then bent down. He pushed his tongue and moaned when their tongue twined. This was something unexpected for him.

A boy's mouth was a treasure for Renji. But this boy's mouth was different. More than that. This boy made Renji's body responded him and shook him with so much passion and desire. Everything wrapped into the little slim body which being designed to usher away any man's thought other than to have this man at their arms.

One of Renji's hand held Ichigo's torso, held the boy's head while he was kissing him deeply and fully. Gave and took more than he was ever done before. Ichigo's hand trailed up and hugged Renji's body. He then caressed Renji's backbones, made Renji's blood boil and flew to his lower region, made him hard. His body tensed until he wanted to explode when he felt that the boy was also hard as well.

But when Ichigo's body caressed his shoulder that man hissed in pain and Ichigo frozen. _You were being shooting._

"Yes" Renji whispered loudly, answered Ichigo's mind, followed his heart.

_You were bleeding._

Once more, that boy's thought clearly could be read by Renji. Like they talked directly with each other.

"That's okay" Renji reassured him, stopped for a moment to answer the boy's questions while he chewed his lips to tease him. "With a little kidou, I can heal it. It just a small wound."

"Kidou?"

"Dark magic."

Renji hoped that Ichigo would stop talking and gave himself fully to him. The pain in his shoulder didn't have any meaning at all. The reality that this boy was still a stranger for him, not have so much meanings. There was something here he wanted to explore. Every danger who appeared, it could be solved tomorrow.

For this moment, there was only them and endless joy which Renji really wanted to show to the boy.

Ichigo pulled away, hit Renji's shoulder and pushed him while he was scowling to him. Hard.

"_Endless joy?" _the boy repeated Renji's mind. "What do you mean? You think I will sleep with you?"

"You heard my mind?" Renji stood frozen while he was realizing what already happened. That boy answered his questions through his mind, not a sentence. And he heard every word. Clearly.

"Of course I heard it!" Ichigo wriggled under Renji's body, pushed and ushered him away so he moved and provided Ichigo some space to release himself.

That boy was heard Renji's mind like he heard the boy's mind. The anxiety disturbed Renji's soul when he remembered his talked with his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, not so long ago. Byakuya met a girl whom he couldn't read his mind, but that girl could heard his mind.

Renji remembered when at that time, deep in his heart, he laughed his captain's unfortunate events. He didn't want to be killed for laughed loud with his captain's act. He realized that his captain already found his soulmate. There was a legend about a soulmate. There was a person for every shinigami. It could be dead, like Hisana, Byakuya's soulmate, or alive, like Ichigo. The person could unite his/her mind with the shinigami. The person who destined to be Renji's forever.

No way.

"You…you must can't hear me" said Renji while he walked away from Ichigo, and cringed in pain when the wound at his shoulder suddenly bleed and hurt.

"Oh please make any sense"

"Your paranormal ability" said Renji, tried to search for clues. Any clues. "Are your abilities included telepathy?"

"No."

Renji sighed and stood carefully, still tried to smelt the danger's smell. But, the only danger here at this time was the threat to Renji's sanity. He was not a man who destined to have a mate. For decades of his life, he already enjoyed with so many women and even men. He already found and gave a relationship without bond. Realized that as a shinigami, he didn't have a place to be together with the living.

Renji's world was a hunt. The endless fight with the soldier of the darkness. That was a life he already chose when he decided to become a shinigami. The life he already used to live. He didn't have any interest with a relationship for forever. His world was a dead but alive world. He didn't have any time to interact with human.

Before, he always peeked in and out his lover's minds. Knew what they really wanted, what they really need, when Renji's mind itself locked tightly for himself.

Until this night.

Renji looked to the boy and held his hand "You heard my mind reflected inside your mind?"

That boy ignored Renji's offer and stood himself while he patted the back of his jeans with his palm, then he moved away. His gaze locked to Renji, like he didn't believe him. _Renji. _The man who was believed by the queen. The man who for decades protect the human realm from the hollow. Felt insulted. Renji looked at the boy angrily.

"Yes" said Ichigo. "I can hear you. But I am not come to your home for you to seduce me. I come here ask for your help. If you can't give that, I will go."

"No, you not go anywhere" said Renji. "Not until I give you permission to do that."


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo's heart beat fast, he didn't surprise if his heart took his chest out and jumped out.

Not only because of the gun shot. But only because of Renji. Oh my God, those kiss. The sensation which filled him. Like his body now only wake up to know what the meaning of the kiss. One of Renji's touch and he burned. A kiss, and his body became so hot and hard, he was lusting for him, ready for that man.

"Is my life will became weirder than this?"

"Follow me" ordered Renji while grabbed his hand.

When Renji's fingers intertwined with his fingers, Ichigo felt new waves of passion burst from him. Shadows—shadows that they were naked without any thread at all at their body—ran around his head.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo tried to get away, but that man was stronger to let him to get away.

Renji looked at Ichigo with order gaze that maybe will successful to people who didn't know him. But Ichigo didn't want to be ordered like that. Not even for a minute.

"Don't look at me like that, jerk. I don't want you to fucking touch me. Not at all, okay?"

As the answer, Renji bent down, wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and threw him to his shoulder easily.

"Let me go! Let me fucking go now!" Ichigo yelled while he was hit Renji's back with his fist until until he remembered that the man was being shot before. Felt so much guilty, he stopped hit Renji. That man was being shot because of him. Being hurt because he jumped in front of Ichigo, positioned himself at danger to save him. And what he done just yelled like the man was the bad guy.

"Please" Ichigo pleaded, his voice strangled because nervous, afraid, and scared. "Let me down. If you touch me, I see…"

Renji didn't stop. That man walked to the bedroom, crossed the room, walked to the hall. His legs were long, and moved so calmly and quickly. They already headed towards the stairs before the man answered.

"I know exactly what you're see"

That sentence attracted Ichigo's attention. "You read my mind? _Now?"_

"Yes" one word, short and sweet.

Ichigo really wanted he could vanish now. His head filled with sensual visions. _He and Renji hugged each other on the bed, their hands tangled with each other. _"Oh my God."

"Help me with stop thinking." Renji whispered under the stairs. Then he yelled. "Hisagi-san."

From somewhere at the end of the hall, another man voice answered him, "In the kitchen!"

Helplessly Ichigo tried to usher away his visions which still haunted him, tortured him. A count table! _Two add two equal four. Three add three equal six—six. Sex. Sex with Renji. Sex at the bathtub. Sex in front of the fireplace. Sex._

"Aaargh…"

"Exactly" Renji muttered, Ichigo could felt that his lips curved into a smirk.

He bumped out the swinging door loudly and Ichigo pushed himself to straight himself and saw around the kitchen. Blue walls, white cupboards, and kitchen utensils filled the room. A bake meat filled the air and the neon lamp's light from the high roof. The tile floor shone, and reflected his shadow when Renji put Ichigo down from his shoulder until he stood, and took a step back.

The pair who sat at the dinner table and saw to Renji and to Ichigo. Renji introduced himself. "Ichigo, this is Hisagi-san and Rukia. They're my friends."

Suddenly Rukia grabbed Renji's arms and turned to Ichigo while she was smiling. "Excuse us for a moment" she said before he dragged Renji out the kitchen when Hisagi walked behind them, left Ichigo tilted his head in confusion.

Outside the kitchen…

"What the fuck Rukia?" Renji exclaimed when Rukia and Hisagi trapped him between them and the wall.

"Don't what the fuck me? You knew the boy was unusual, right?" said Rukia. "He has paranormal ability!"

Renji looked at her with confusion. "How do you know that?"

Hisagi chuckled "Renji, he has a trace of reiatsu indicated he have paranormal ability. Why you not realize it? Are you too busy to flirt with him? I know he is hot"

Renji flushed a deep shade of red. "Well…I know that. He already told me. But what's wrong with that?" 

"That means he will see us at our shinigami form Renji" said Rukia "It's not safe to bring him here."

"He already knew I was not human." Said Renji, when he saw Rukia's and Hisagi's expression, he protested to them. "Well…he said he will remain that a secret."

"I don't care" said Rukia, "Come on, let's go back, he must be wondered where you go." With that three of them walked back to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw Ichigo sat at a chair at the dinner table. He turned his head and smiled weakly to all of them.

Rukia then saw the blood at Renji's shirt. "You hurt. What happened? Is it because a hollow?"

"He being shot" said Ichigo. "Because of me"

"Oh it's alright" said Rukia while he turned to Ichigo. "He was really a thick head. He won't die just because a bullet. So let him being shot as much as you want."

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a strange gaze. And Renji pushed Rukia until she fell into an empty trashcan. "Hey, you jerk!" Rukia exclaimed.

"That's what you deserved, you little midget!" Renji replied.

Ichigo just stared at that two shinigami. Thought whether he separated him or not. "Let them be, they always like that. That's how they interact with each other." said Hisagi while he sat beside Ichigo.

"But he just being hurt." said Ichigo.

"It's alright. He already healed himself with his kidou, although I don't know that will be effective or not. He really sucks at kidou" said Hisagi.

"Oh" said Ichigo.

Hisagi stood and separated Renji and Rukia. "Stop both of you." He said "Now, Renji take off you shirt. I will wash it before the blood clung to your shirt."

Renji sighed and took off his bloodied shirt, and let Ichigo get a nice view of his upper body. Ichigo tried hard to not let himself saw too much at Renji's body. Oh my God, that man was so handsome. So strong, muscled, and had a tan skin.

Ichigo's heart felt like I was stopped beating when he saw the dried blood at the man's right shoulder. But he really didn't saw any wounds at Renji's body. His skin was so moist and don't have any scar, like the bullet didn't tear his skin at all.

"Wow you didn't lie" Ichigo whispered when he raised his hand to fingered Renji's skin.

"I already told you" said Rukia. "Hurt him as much as you want."

Renji glared at Rukia. Then he grabbed Ichigo's hand, startled the boy almost immediately, and held his hand away from Renji's touch to prevent their mind united again.

"I will bring you another shirt" said Hisagi when he brought Ichigo's bloodied shirt and walked out. "Go grab a towel and clean the blood from your body"

Renji rolled his eyes at Hisagi's order but he already learned than argued with Hisagi, better listened to him. When Rukia talked with Ichigo about some stuff, Renji grabbed a towel and watered it with water.

"Let me help you" said Ichigo, took the towel from Renji's hand before the man could refuse. "I don't know why they really calm see you hurt…but when I talk to your friend I understand…I mean…" Ichigo kept his voice low so Rukia will not hear them if she listened to them. While he was talking, Ichigo put the towel to Renji's skin, erased any dried blood at Renji's body and still felt so mesmerized how the skin was already healed. Without any trace.

Ichigo shook his head and said, "You and them are the same, you all are a shinigami, an eternal creature. I already saw it, felt it, in my visions. But hollow? Is that the monster you fought when I saw you? Why she was not surprised when I say I see it before? What happened here?"

Renji turned his head and stabbed Ichigo with his red eyes that demanded to being heard. Demanded the boy to obey him, and again, Ichigo being forced to admit that Renji's gaze really hypnotize. He could see the gaze's power stabbed his heart.

"You wait for me here. You not allow to go out. It's not safe" Renji's voice touched Ichigo's mind. His gentle and stern tone heard so urgent and at the same time, annoying. "After I came back, we will talk"

"Why we not talk now?" Ichigo moved further from Renji, threw the bloodied towel at the rack and glanced at Rukia. "You are the one who say the danger was already left."

"I must make sure that there was no another danger for us."

"Renji, this is your shirt" said Hisagi, he gave Renji a sleeveless black shirt. He wore the shirt while he was talking to Rukia.

"Make sure you get the kidou around the house stronger. Lock all the doors and make sure he didn't leave your eyesight. Don't let anything happen to him."

"I know, I know, geez Renji, you talk like he is your lover" said Rukia, made Ichigo and Renji's face became a deep shade of red.

Renji then bent down to Rukia and Hisagi. "I know it is forbidden but if you lose, bring him to Soul Society, he have reiatsu, the others will not realize them right away."

"Wow, that the first time," said Hisagi "but okay. We will do it." He looked to Ichigo and smiled "Do what you must do"

"You will go tonight? I can change your shift with me" said Rukia.

"No, it's alright." said Renji.

"You just left me like that?"

Renji turned to Ichigo and looked at him intently. "I will come back." Then he left the room without a sound.

Several minutes later, Hisagi went to check the condition around the house and locked the door and window, left only Ichigo and Rukia alone at the kitchen. Rukia looked at Ichigo analyze gaze before she spoke.

"You know, you are really hot. I can understand why Renji loves you." she said, made Ichigo blushed. Rukia smirked, then her gaze became serious. "So…you say…he was being shot because of you?"

Ichigo lowered his eyes. "Yes…I think I am the cause he was being shot" said Ichigo. "Someone tried to kill me."

Rukia nodded her head briefly, crossed her arms and saw towards the door, which being left opened by Hisagi. Then he walked towards Ichigo and patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will protect you. You know, I really like you." She said excitedly.

"Em…thank you" said Ichigo while he was smiling to Rukia.

"So…why you not surprised at all when I say I know you not human?" asked Ichigo.

"Well…you not usual either, right?" said Rukia.

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it. Your aura said that aloud. I knew you not usual since Renji bring you here."

"Then…" 

"We can talk about that later, now help me bring the food Hisagi-fukutaichou cook to the library" said Rukia while she rummaging the refrigerator.

"For what?"

"Because if we just stood here, that will be more dangerous. Library is the most secluded room at the house. And if we want to keep stay there until Renji back, we will be hungry."

Renji moved through the darkness, united himself inside it. He felt a wind touched his skin, the ground's smell he used to live filled him. He brought his zanpakutou, his fist gripped the zanpakutou tightly.

That weapon was a part of him for decades. The moonlight reflected at the dangerous weapon while Renji moved under the shadows, searched for the clues he was needed.

He knew how to fight the hollow. Fight after fight, he already through that. But human's brain was more complicated. More unpredictable.

And if there was a human behind Ichigo's problem, not only Renji must open again his knowledge, which honestly was not too much to begin with, but also the other shinigami's knowledge. While he inspected the wide garden, and the trees which covered the property, Renji's mind moved towards Ichigo. The boy who difficult him.

Half of him hoped he could leave the problems which the boy bought. But, even when he thought about that chance, Renji knew he couldn't do that. Whatever the reason, that boy was come to Renji. He already found a way to find Renji, that must have meanings.

Renji laughed shortly, without a sound, and felt extremely stupid. Not only the fate or the God, whatever they called it, already brought Ichigo to Renji and asked for his help. There were more than that. That boy's charm. That boy's smell. The reality that their minds united together. Even thought he didn't want to admit it, Renji knew that most of the chance that Ichigo was his soulmate. Out of the question whether Renji wanted it or not, the most important reason, that boy already here now. And Renji must find a way to protect the boy from his enemies and prevent him from become the most important part of Renji's life.

He already trapped into the boy's thread, like a net that could trap whoever went into it, like a spider web.

And he couldn't receive it. He must save the boy. Beat his attacker. Made sure that the boy was safe.

Then walked the boy away from his life.

A rumbled noise of the sea at that time heard like a wild animal's heart. The waves crashed to the sea, beat at the air, and Renji felt the sea's power filled him.

He stopped under the tree leave's shadows and smelt the night air, hoped to find …_there._ Blurrily, but real, gunpowder's smell still lingering in the air. He followed the smell warily, careful when he walked, even though his neighbor live a mile from him. More than once Renji hoped when he has an assignment at human realm he has an isolation place as his living. But this house was built and owned by shinigamy for a long time…almost a hundred year.

Being far away from the human already difficult enough. But to live with them, with the creature he promised to protect while he couldn't be seen to them. The isolation felt so real…when realized that people around you became a part to the entirely different world to you.

"You become a sentiment person, Renji" he muttered to himself while he stopped under a big maple tree. "Enough. Do your job. Save the boy, and then save yourself."

Renji sheathed his zanpakutou back, then swung to the branches of the trees and climbed quickly, followed the remained gunpowder's smell. Here, he smelt it clearer. The aftershave's smell which made him sick, and a sharp smell of tobacco.

Renji turned around, sat at the branches of the tree and looked at the home. From this lucky side, the attacker could saw them clearly, towards the main bedroom. Renji analyze himself and Ichigo like their position before.

"We make it easy for this jerk" Renji thought, and gritted his teeth with the rage which made him almost strangled. That boy came to him to ask for his help, and he almost die at that house. His vision blurry with each rage he felt. That made Renji's blood boil, and his heart beat fast.

He would take care of the boy's threat. Ichigo would not be at dangers anymore. "He now is under my protection and he will be safe. I vow it."

Ichigo helped Rukia brought the sandwiches and the tea to the library. Ichigo felt like he was at the old movie. Protect inside a temple, hoped that Apache tribes wouldn't attack him.

Oh my god. Apache tribes were like a tame kitten after all of things Rukia told him.

"Hollow" Ichigo voiced the word out loud to test the word, tried to saw if he say it, it will make the word have any sense.

No.

It was not helped at all.

Hisagi lit the fire at the fireplace. The fires brought the heat to Ichigo's body, but not warm enough to warm his suddenly cold body. Ichigo felt so grateful with the fire's sound, made him could busy himself from thought about Renji who fought at the darkness, fought something he didn't know.

"He will be fine, you know" said Hisagi from his seat across the room when he looked up from the pages of the book he was reading. "He is pretty stubborn."

Ichigo looked at him, "Please don't tell me you also can someone's mind."

"Well I can. Honestly every shinigami can" said Hisagi while he was smiling. "But I am not read yours. I just read your face's expression. I can see you afraid about Renji clearly. But it didn't necessary."

Afraid? Was he afraid with the man he just knew? Okay, yes. But then it could be understand. He came to the man to ask for his help. If something happened to the man, Ichigo would be alone again. And it was not a happy thought.

"I am already told you" said Rukia while she was leaning at the sofa beside Hisagi. "Renji is a great shinigami. A lieutenant. He knows what he is doing. Sometimes…most of the time his body react faster than his brain."

"I think you shouldn't talk like that about Renji" said Hisagi. "He will not be too happy about it."

Rukia just shrugged and combed her hair with her fingers. "I think he have a right to know about that. Renji allow him to be here, provided him a hand, and" she said, with a brief smile at Ichigo. ""It looks he already know about some issues."

"Rukia's right" said Ichigo while he was rubbing his arm. He felt cold again. Even thought there was a heat from the fire, but the chill at his blood didn't want to go. Well, no, that's not true entirely, thought Ichigo wildly. He didn't feel cold when Renji kissed him, hugged him.

While he was shook his head, Ichigo smiled to Rukia. "You already hear from Renji. He will talk to me when he comes back. Now I don't need to talk too much."

"That's right" said Rukia. "And after all, Ichigo's alright. He is not panic. He is not go into hysteria."

Not seen at the outside, at least. "I think I have a really hard to believe all of this." said Ichigo.

"Wow, a boy who touch a bottle and can see the last person who has the bottle has a problem to think about our world" said Hisagi when he was sighing and put his zanpakutou beside him. "Why?"

"Oh" protested Ichigo, still tried to stop himself from shaking. "I believe with afterlife. Sometimes I can see ghosts around me. I just can't believe that your world and my world well…so close."

Ichigo turned his head towards the thick curtain which covered the big window that faced the front yard of the big house. He looked at the curtain like the world was transparent so he could see the night. "And when I know that Renji spent his entire life to fight a monster…"

"And success" added Hisagi.

"Yes" said Ichigo, thought about that words. Renji will be fine. He does what he really mastered. What he already done for decades. But, the chill he felt and the tense at his muscles made Ichigo still wary. Ichigo want to know what the man was done. Saw Renji safe. And why he was really cared about the man who he just knew less than one day?

Because Ichigo needed his help to keep alive. But, when he thought about it, he knew that was not the only reason. He cared about Renji more than what he must do.

More than he want.

Roars.

Ichigo raised his head, turned his head to see Rukia and Hisagi tensed as well then back to the curtain. "You know that?" he whispered. "I heard that. Exactly outside."

He walked towards the window but Hisagi grabbed his hand and pulled him away when he and Rukia ran outside the room.

"Stay here. Don't ever step your leg outside the room"

Ichigo saw them in confusion then he pulled the curtain, saw to the yard and his breath hitched in his throat.

Renji.

Fought against so…mething.

Renji growled and attacked the gray monster which dared to challenge him outside the shinigami's house gate. That hollow will not able to walk through the kidou Rukia put around the house if the hollow didn't attack him and grabbed Renji when they fought at the air towards the yard. They had fallen so hard to the ground, separated when they rolled at the grass. The hollow fingers were so sharp like knives.

Renji stood again, smiled to his enemy and felt he was ready to fight, a sensation which not really strange for him anymore, seeped through his body.

He raised his zanpakutou highly, swung it and almost cheered when he saw the hollow dodged the attack. Renji knew he always missed a fight. Missed a fought that would clear his mind from the job ahead. Clear his mind from rage which still haunted him and made his blood boil.

That hollow roared again which honestly could break all the glass around their battle ground. But Renji was not care. He didn't afraid he will be seen. After all he was in his shinigami form now, no one will see him.

"Shinigami, you will pay for this."

"Hollow, you chose the wrong night to challenge me. I will kill you, but I am not promise you will die happy" Renji closed the gap that separated him, rolled at the air, and swung his zanpakutou again at the deathly circle and landed.

That hollow roared once more when that zanpakutou slashed his arm. Renji smiled again while he narrowed his eyes, his body was so calm and sure.

Once more, his zanpakutou made a contact with his rage slashed the night air. Renji focused to the hollow to kill the hollow who dare to challenge him at his own house.

Again, and again, the metal clashed heard. The spark flew from the place where the zanpakutou make a contact with the hollow's claws.

Suddenly Renji felt a bit cold, he turned around and saw an ice wind flew through him, he dodged it away quickly, made the ice wind hit the hollow and made the hollow frozen and cracked to bits.

Renji turned his head with a scowl and looked Rukia and Hisagi, also in their shinigami's form. Rukia sheathed her zanpakutou after she uses it. Completely calm. 

"What the hell Rukia? You want to kill me too!" Renji shouted to the girl.

"You will not die. And after all I just attacked the hollow."

"That's my hunt!"

"Well that's too bad, I kill it first. You take too much time to kill it." said Rukia.

"Why you not let me to fight it alone?"

"Because…I don't want Ichigo, who saw your fighting, get scared too much" said Rukia.

Then Renji felt it. Someone looked at him intently and he turned around towards the house.

Renji's gaze met with Ichigo's gaze when that boy stood behind the library's window, looked at him. Renji couldn't see the boy's expression. And Ichigo's mind was a storm from so many thoughts, shadows, fears, and doubts. All of it at the same intensity. Renji could felt the boy eyes' power for him, and that for now, was enough.

With his breath ragged and he panted, Renji nodded his head to Ichigo then smirked cockily at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You fight against a monster"

"Yeah"

"A real monster."

Renji sighed and raised his brandy's glass and sipped it slowly. After the fought, three of them walked back to the house and Renji met Ichigo at the library and brought him to his bedroom. He being threw so many questions from Ichigo since they got back to the bedroom. "Yes, a real monster. Are you doubted your own eyes?"

"No, but—"

"I shouldn't let Rukia told you all about it."

"You're right" Ichigo answered briefly. "You're the one who must tell it."

"But there was no time and—" Renji stopped and leaned his heard forward, "—sorry, that's my duty to tell you."

"Huh! I think it 's really important to know hollows walked around at the town!" Jerk. A cocky and stubborn guy tried to search any secrets Ichigo's have while he kept his own's secrets. Well, there were some things Ichigo wanted to know. More than some things.

Ichigo kept paced around the room. He kept do that for the past hours. Like his body raced with his mind. Even after Rukia explained all about Shinigami and hollows and other things, he still couldn't believe it fully.

Until then after he looked outside the window and Ichigo saw the monster that fought with Renji.

"They don't just walk around. They're here for special reasons."

Ichigo turned around and looked at that man and across the man, then asked. "And for what reasons?" 

Renji sipped his golden brandy, then raised his glass and to admire the light that went through the liquid. "Murder, abuse. Sometimes, kill the dead. Always problems."

Damn, like the problems from human still not enough "What happened with the hollow after you kill it."

Renji just shrugged and, a slow manner of his shoulder made the man chest's muscle moved and made Ichigo's mouth went dry. Really, even when Ichigo was angry and scared, that man looked so gorgeous.

"They went to the place where they belong."

Of course, after all they're shinigami, a death god. Okay. "That's make sense" Ichigo nodded, he remember about Rukia's sentence about konsou and Soul Society. Oh my God, Ichigo sighed, and threw a question which disturbed his mind. "Is hollow is the one who after my life? That was why I can't see it and just felt it spied me?"

Renji stood, put his brandy glass at the coffe table and walked across the room towards Ichigo. The man's steps were long, and his movement was so calm, Navy SEAL soldier maybe learnt from him. Renji had a danger aura. That aura throbbed around him, like a warning sign. But, Ichigo didn't feel afraid. Not to this man.

How about his feeling which was being triggered by this man? That was other problem entirely.

Renji stopped in front of Ichigo and held his hand. At first, he was hesitant before he finally touched Ichigo. Ichigo knew his reason. He knew that man want to prevent the mental link between them. He could feel Renji's doubt to make their contact deeper. Even though this man's mind entered Ichigo's mind, but it was still blurry. However, Renji's careful stabbed Ichigo clearly and strongly.

And Ichigo didn't know how to face it. It didn't mean he want to read Renji's mind. The opposite, the reality that the man purposefully tried to prevent that, made Ichigo worried.

Was Renji tried to hide something from Ichigo?

"Maybe there are hollows who behind your attacker" Renji said, his low voice like a thunder danced at the edge of Ichigo's mind like an alive wire. "But the one who shot you was a human."

"Are you sure?"

One of Renji's eyebrows raised and the corner of his eyes throbbed for a moment. "Yes. I'm sure. The shooter's smell left at their waiting place."

"You can smell their smell"

Renji nodded his head. "If he walks near the house again, I can smell the shooter' smell for sure and followed him. Forced him to say what his reason to after you."

"To solve a problem I think" said Ichigo and unconsciously wrapped his arms to usher away any cold he felt at his body again.

After Renji returned to the house, Rukia and Hisagi left them to go to sleep, left Ichigo and this unknown man which he must believed. For God's sake, Ichigo already saw Renji fought against a monster. How he must react to that?

"Come here" Renji said, this time while he grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him to the sofa near the fireplace. "You became cold again."

Ichigo's finger shaken under Renji's touch while the visions started to fill his head. The hot and melting visions which designed to destroyed his defense from the outer world. Ichigo gripped Renji's hand tightly, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ushered away all the visions at his head.

"What do you see now when I touch you?" Renji asked

Ichigo's eyes flew open. "You didn't read my mind?"

"No. our bond is not that close until we can link with each other fully. Before now" Renji said gently. "I am not ready. I didn't expect we will be linked when we were kissed." He lowered his head in the shame "and…usually I will not care…but…for you…I will not enter uninvited."

"Good" Ichigo whispered. He didn't like a thought that the man could enter into his mind whenever-he-want. Just face it, some of his thought must be remained secret. He couldn't imagine live with a man who could always know your mind.

"But if you're afraid, you can create a barrier against the mental attack"

"Oh really?" Ichigo followed Renji when the man lead him across the room, then he sat at the sofa beside him. "How?"

"I will teach you. But I…couldn't do it well either. You knew from Rukia and Hisagi that I really suck at Kidou. But for now, what are you see?" one of his eyebrow's raised "Are the visions were the same with the one you felt when we were kissed?"

"No" okay. He lied. Just shoot him. But damn him if he admit that yes, there were more visions that too sexy to believed. He didn't want the man misunderstood with him. He didn't come to being tackled to bed and fucked with him at his wide and soft bed. Ichigo almost couldn't believe his feelings when he touched by the man. Not only because the visions never showed when he touched someone, but the erotic visions were not his character at all.

Ichigo never felt became a very sexual boy. Sure, he enjoyed fucked with men, but his experiences were not that much. And those experiences didn't help him to sure Ichigo that the romantic novel's contents were true.

When he together with a man, he never felt sparks of love, heard a bell ringing, and saw the color around him became more beautiful.

That was why the visions about him and Renji on the bed made him confused. In the visions, he felt himself surrendered and gave himself fully to what he knew was like a passion he never knew before.

But Ichigo didn't need to say it to Renji out loud.

"No?" Renji asked, and his mouth smirked again. He was not believe him. "The visions are different now" said Ichigo, held his hand away from Renji's and rubbed his hand to his jeans. That was not entirely a lie. Together with the sensual visions, there were another visions ran around his head. "And these visions moved and changed so quickly, I couldn't catch it all."

"Tell me" Renji said, his red eyes locked to Ichigo.

"I saw you. Sometimes you were at the ship."

Renji frowned while he was remembered it.

"Sometimes you were at the very wide room" Ichigo continued, his voice were like he was dreaming when the memories came to the present. "A place I never saw before. The wall was black, shone in the orange light, rolled, and danced around like a fire. There were a crowd, but I knew you were alone. And I knew you were there, but I couldn't find you. I was alone and there were a scream, roared at the distance. That place was so hot, I felt like my body's part burnt and I was so scared—"

Ichigo's voice broken and he gulped, closed the door in his mind from the visions which disturbed him.

"Well…the place you saw fell so unfamiliar with me" when Renji spoke again, his voice was a whisper, not louder than the fire at the fireplace. "You not know where you are at your vision?"

"No" Ichigo shook his head and rubbed his eyes, like it could erased the visions forever. "I never see the place before. It feels so dark."

When he opened his eyes and looked at Renji again, Ichigo swore that for a moment, Renji's eyes have a strange glint and burned like the one he saw at his mind. But then that light vanished and the man's gazes were back, dark and unreadable.

"Your visions make me afraid."

"Me too" Ichigo was shaking again.

"You will stay here, at this house" said Renji. "Until we know what the meaning behind your attempted murder. You will keep stay here. I will protect you. I will even help you to solve the mystery."

"Thank you" Relief flooded Ichigo like a tidal wave, made him almost couldn't breathe. Ichigo didn't know what he will do if the man refused to help him. Went to the mass office like he said at his threat earlier? That man was right, there was no one who will believed his story.

"But know one thing" Renji added. His expression was stern, his eyes were narrowed. "I don't want to be fooled. I don't want to be lied. If I know you lie to me…"

Ichigo raised his chin and looked at Renji fiercely. "Never."

"We'll se that later." Renji said, then he raised his brandy glass and leaned at the sofa's pillow. "Now, you will tell me all of you know."

"That will not need a long time." said Ichigo, sat at the sofa and wrapped his arms at his knees. "Like I said before, I never met my mother. I was being adopted when I was still a child. They still lived at Karakura, my father was a doctor and I had two younger sisters. Then I got a letter from my mother."

"Two years ago."

"Yes" Ichigo still could remember the weird sensation he felt when he touched the letter, and when he knew that the woman who gave him a birth already touched the letter as well. "A law office already saved the letter until I'm become 15 years old. They tracked my address at Karakura from the orphanage I lived before and my education background. After I read the letter, I called the office, but they didn't know anything. The man who agreed to save the letter was already quit and no one at the office knew farther about the case."

"Where the law office?"

"Osaka"

"Here?"

"Yes" Ichigo leaned his head to the sofa. "I had born here. The orphanage where I lived before I being adopted was also here."

"And after that?"

Ichigo shrugged, as confused as he always felt this entire time. "Then, there was nothing. I'm scared, afraid for several days, but there was nothing happened. There was no threat, no one followed me, there were no strange activities. Until several weeks ago."

"When the threat appeared."

Ichigo sighed, while the fire danced behind him. The fire's shadow danced at the wall like bodies that struggled in pain. Like, only he and Renji were the one in this world.

"Yes" Ichigo looked at Renji, looked straight to a pair of the red eyes that shone, and felt himself tried to catch the man's power. He always took care of himself all this time. But now he faced with a problem he couldn't solve it alone.

That made him scared and at the same time angry. Ichigo didn't want to need someone. Didn't want to fell thankful to anyone just to survive. He wanted to keep his life alone and didn't hold to anybody.

But now those times already passed and Ichigo realized that.

Until this treat solved, Ichigo's life was like at a balance.

"I will become 17 at three weeks ahead. And it looks someone at somewhere don't want that to happen."

Renji frowned, picked the letter which Ichigo put at the coffe table, and read it aloud. "My sweet child, Even thought I'm never held you, my love for you never fade. I sent this letter as a warning. At your 17th birthday, your father will come. He will absorb your paranormal ability then kill you. You must prepare yourself. You must protect yourself like I did to you before with give you to other people to be raised. Know it my son that I will always love you. Your mother, Kurosaki Masaki."

Ichigo was shaken, his chin being supported with his knee when he waited Renji to talk. When Renji finally talk, Ichigo didn't felt comfortable at all to hear the man's words.

"Your mother said, your father will kill you _at_ your 17th birthday."

"Yes"

Renji looked at him and Ichigo felt a power of his gaze stabbed through his bones. For several seconds, Ichigo hoped he _could _read Renji's mind at that time. He tried it, buthe only got blurry visions, nothing clear enough, nothing could make him comfortable.

"What happen with you." Renji said softly. "Showed that there also someone who also after your life. If your father wait for your 17th birthday to attack you—then, who the one who after you _now?_"

But the answer for the question still couldn't be found. So, the next night, Renji took his zanpakutou and went to hunt. His main job must be at the first priority. He always like this for hundreds of years. He couldn't let Ichigo and the danger he faced prevent Renji from his obligation as a shinigami towards human realm.

Renji followed the hollow's reiatsu. At the shadows world where Renji lived, he only lived and did his obligation. Just that. Without fight, Renji would be lost.

Renji followed his prey through the region at the edge of Osaka. The people walked around in the bright country. Most of them were lovers. They walked while they were holding hands, laughing, talking, and even stopped for a moment to kiss under the dim light.

Renji realized the people's presence there, but instead ignored them like he always did, he thought about them. What secret that they were hide? What fears that they were have? What problems that controlled their life? Were their laughs were just a mask to hide from reality? Were they asked to themselves about the world around them? Or were they just cared about their own business?

"Idiot. What's the matter with that?" There were hundreds of years ago since the last time Renji lusted for a man. And the man betrayed his trust. Betrayed Renji just to save his own beautiful neck. And Renji found his death on the boat, eaten by the cold sea, only to be reborn to the life he never expected before.

Renji ever loved someone before. He ever saw the man and saw all of the beauty and power at the world. He already put all of his trust, care, and life at the man's hand, then ended with paid a high price because of his wrong love choice.

Now another man entered Renji's mind. Someone who wanted his trust. Someone who needed his protection, like the man before him ever wanted. Was he had a courage to decided to help someone again? Was he had a courage to take a risk with allowed the boy to enter his world?

But, how he could refuse to help Ichigo and still called himself a shinigami? A protector of the living?

Renji scowled, angry with himself for let unrelated thoughts entered his head. He returned to concentrate himself, smelt the air and peeked towards the darkness, searched for a trace of hollow that will revealed himself for became his prey.

Not long enough, that hollow already let himself be known. Renji followed the reiatsu he felt from the beach, the place where he entered the world. That hollow ever killed a young man who sneaked outside to swim under the moonlight.

A scream tore the silence night, and Renji rushed to the main source. His eyes, which could see at the night as clearly as the day, looked around the area.

While he tightened his grip at his zanpakutou, Renji heard a woman's scream and followed the depressed voice. He found a hollow, stood on a bloodied man's body and the woman walked back to behind the tree, confused and shocked to see his boyfriend, maybe, suddenly became a bloody mess at the ground for an unexplainable cause.

"Enough!" Renji yelled and the hollow responded with a thunder. That hollow turned his head quickly, his empty eyes locked to Renji, and left the wounded human almost immediately.

"Shinigami" the hollow muttered, his voice was shook with so much hatred. "You can't stop me. You will not stop me."

"I can and I will" Renji swore, let the pair of human when he swung his zanpakutou and sliced the air, his slash made a deathly whistle.

That hollow attacked, his mouth was wide open, his eyes shone with killing intent and his fangs slashed. While moved forward, that hollow flew quickly under Renji's zanpakutou to attack him. Renji felt a wound when the hollow slashed at his middle, but he ignored the pain, and concentrated to the fight. Renji swung his zanpakutou wide before brought it under his head, before finally swung it down quickly and hit the hollow's back.

There was a roar echoed at the air, the voice stabbed Renji's head like a nail which put so deep and strong. That hollow stood again, faced his body towards Renji under the moonlight, then he burst the sharp sentences.

"You fight against me, and let that boy die?"

Renji glanced for a moment. The woman snuggled on her lover's body, a cellphone at her hands, called for a help.

"That guy will survive" said Renji "that woman already called a help for him. But you, will be end soon."

"Not that man" its wide mouth wide into a grin and let out a mock laugh when he knelt down, saw Renji through its eyes. The moonlight shone his eyes like a lamp.

"I talk about a boy who came to you for your protection, shinigami. He is the one who will die tonight. Except you can prevent it. There were people want to kill the boy to prevent his destiny."

Renji shivered. Hollow could lie to protect himself, and for decades there were so many hollows who tried to negotiate with Renji to their freedom. But, this hollow's threat hears so real. There was none the hollow could get other than a fun to see Renji at a deep doubt.

Quickly, Renji turned his head to the wind's direction, then followed his mind, tried to make a contact with Ichigo. But there was nothing. There was no contact at all. Like their link was already destroyed. Renji was careful to keep his mind from Ichigo—and now when he tried to call the boy, he failed.

Renji couldn't waste time in this fighting. Quickly, Renji attacked and then wrapped his zanpakutou around the hollow, made sure the teeth of his zanpakutou cut through the hollow's skin, but not strong enough to kill it.

Renji looked at the hollow coldly. "Talk" he demanded "Talk now, before I will give you a bigger pain before I bring you to hell"

That hollow struggled, unconsciously made the zanpakutou dug deeper into his body. The pain must be really Renji couldn't care, the only one he cared now just Ichigo's well being.

"He will die. Our kind and his kind want his death. One of us will kill him" in futile, the hollow pulled the zanpakutou from his body "You can't save him, shinigami. His time at your world already over."

A dark and deep rage slammed into Renji like a second heart when the sentences repeat again and again at his head. Hollow and human want Ichigo's death?

Who Ichigo really was? What was the reason who caused so many want his death? Why the boy's death vision made dark waves of emptiness into him? 

And why that boy didn't answer Renji's call?

Renji's mind tried to reach Ichigo, again and again, demanded to be answer. Nothing.

With a hysteric laughter from the hollow, Renji slashed the hollow until it vanished from his view then use his fastest shunpo back to his house.

Renji must come back to his house. He must find Ichigo. If the hollow said the truth, then that means that boy needed him.

Now.

And for the first time for decades Renji felt helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

"This way will be easier Kurosaki."

Ichigo's head throbbed and his visions blurry, colors became one. Music sound filled the air, roared, shrieking. The world around Ichigo became a regretful and fear carnival walking.

There was something wrong. This library. Ichigo knew he was at Renji's library. But there were nothing like this before. Nothing felt like this before.

Ichigo tried to lift his hand to rub his forehead, but it looked that his arms didn't want to work. This wasn't right. Why he couldn't move? Why he couldn't see? Like he…wasn't here at all. Like he already left his body. And now even he felt like he was floated on his head, looked under to the scene which honestly…must not be happen.

A familiar face walked in front of Ichigo and he knew he knew that man. Ichigo tried to remember it. He really tried, blinked, looked at, shook his head to clear the fog at his head. Focused your attention, Ichigo. Focused your attention.

That man's face appeared and vanished, the corned of his face looked blorry. His lips curved into a sinister smile. His eyes were empty and cold, emotionless. A teen with a blue hair as his trademark, and always became a sewing freak at his school.

"Ishida?" Ichigo whispered when his head bumped at the arm chair.

"Yes baby this is your Ishida" that older teen calmed ichigo down, his voice was calm, soft, and careful. "I come to clear all of this mess. You must not run away. You only make it difficult to yourself.

Ichigo tried to think, wanted an explanation entered his head, and a bit disappointed when that didn't happen. Something, he must do something. Say something. But he felt tired, so tired. He couldn't keep his eyes open longer.

"Rukia?" he whispered, he knew whatever the way, that that best friend of Renji was somewhere at the house. She must be knew what he must do. She could call Renji, search the shinigami that would keep Ichigo safe. Renji would come. Hisagi or Rukia would call him, as fast as they could.

Why Ichigo couldn't call Renji?

Ichigo called the shinigami with his mind, but his mind was so messed up. He couldn't clear it, even contacted the other's mind.

"Oh, that Hisagi and Rukia will not be a problem again, baby." That kind and soft voice heard from beside him, and Ichigo knew he must be opened his eyes and looked at the man. But why his eyes were so difficult to be opened?

"I am already taking care of them." said Ishida, there was a satisfaction at his voice. "I put something into their tea, you know. Better with that way."

"Tea…" yes that was true, thought Ichigo wildly, tried to wake up. Tried to connect all the experiences, struggled to get back his lost mind. He had drank a tea with Ishida Uryuu, his best friend at his school, and his family was Ichigo's families' best friends. How this man could come to Renji's house? Oh right, Ichigo nodded his head, smiled when his memories appeared back. Good. Nice omen. He started to think again.

He was _the one _who called Ishida, asked him to come to Osaka. Hoped that Ishida would know something. That maybe his step father ever said something to this boy's families which could help Ichigo to know who was the one who hunt him.

They drank a glass of tea at the library. A comfortable room. The fire lit up at the fireplace. Music being played at the CD player. Renji was gone out. Hunt something. Rukia and Hisagi stayed there but then Hisagi also gone because he got a call from his captain about his job at Soul Society, left him and Rukia alone. But that didn't matter. Everything would be fine. Good. Everything will be fine.

Ichigo's heart beat uncontrollable, beat quickly and loudly when the fear clung and injected adrenaline at his body. A fear to Ishida. Yes, there was something wrong. Something was really wrong.

"_No_" said Ichigo, raised his head with a great determination. His tired eyes opened slightly and looked at the young boy whom he already knew for a long time. But this Ishida felt so strange. His eyes were empty. His lips formed a thin line which showed so much hatred.

"Now, now, there was no use to fight against me, Ichigo baby. This is not a hard drug, but still will make you sleepy. And that must be that way. Let me do what I must do and all of this will be over. A poor kid, scared half of death. That must not be happen, really. But you are the one who caused it." Ishida sighed and patted Ichigo's cheek softly. "Come to shinigami to ask for help. Really baby, you must not do that. Especially with someone like _you._"

"Shinigami?" Ichigo whispered that word, expected himself to yell. "You know about that? About Renji and the others?"

"Of couse I know, honey. Of course." He said, smiled widely now. "we know everything we must know. We make it our job. Now lie down and calm down. Believe me, I will do the best for you. For all of us."

Ishida pulled out a knife from his bag, and Ichigo's breath hitched. A fear feeling trapped him like a hot and tidal waves which threatened to drawn him. He must run. He must stand up from the sofa and ran away fro this room. He must hide. Must go from there.

But Ichigo couldn't move.

That knife looked antique—the silver metal shone, and the held craved with so many difficult crave. Ishida whispered the words floated at Ichigo's mind before he vanished. That boy held the knife at his palms and looked down again to Ichigo.

Ichigo leaned away slightly at the sofa, tried to pull his extremely heavy body to walk away from the man he ever really cared and believed. Then hoarsely he asked. "Why?" 

"For the human, of course" that boy's eyes glinted with fanatics' light. His fingers inspected the knife, and turned it around so the fire light reflected at the knife dangerously and deathly. "You must die, Ichigo. Before your birthday."

Oh my God. Ichigo's throat dried, his mind that still have a function to run away from the situation, but the fear filled and ensure his presence.

"No, no, Ishida, don't…" Ichigo shook his head and the room was spun around, the furniture climbed the walls, the lamp at the roof danced on the floor. His stomach felt ill and he struggled to breathe. To got a power.

Ishida stood up, gripped the knife with a tightly grip. His other hand rubbed his uniform shirt and stopped for a moment at his school tie. "I'm sorry baby, I really hope that there's another way, but there's none."

Ishida took one step forward and his school shoes echoed at the hard wood wall.

"Ishida please…"

That young teen chuckled and shook his head, confirmed his disagreement. "It's the time, Kurosaki. After all you don't have a right to be that greedy. You lived for sixteen year, you know. An amazing sixteen years. And I let that happen. I fight, for you. I want you to live as long as you can. Experience all the life offered—before, of course, an end you can't stop".

"You let me live?". Nothing of the word heard logic. Ichigo felt, even though he could think clearly, nothing could enter through his head and made sense.

"Of course yes. But there was someone who also" Ishida said and he sighed. "Must I say, they want you die when you still a child. They feel you as a threat at that time and they want to get rid of you to make sure of the safety of their world. But I fight for your sake." He said, smiled and nodded his head like he hoped a grateful and not fear.

Who this someone which Ishida mentioned? The people that looked at Ichigo all this time? The people that had a right to Ichigo's death and live?

"My family insisted for let you live as long as you can" Ishida said, with so much concentrate, rubbed his knife with his fingers. "So you understand now? You were alive longer that several people wanted you to be. Don't sad. You will not fell any pain. I promise".

"You protect me from…_other people?_" Ichigo tried to clear his brain, know that was the only thing to keep himself wake up. Knew that he must make Ishida kept talking. Prevented that boy to use the knife. He knew that he must keep himself until Renji came. Ichigo tried to contact that man telepathically, but there just a dim light and fog at his confused mind because of the drug which given by Ishida.

"Yes Kurosaki. I always look after you" Ishida smiled again and sat at the sofa. "That is my family's job. After my family defended you to make your life longer. I being ordered by my father to always near you. But each time passed, I became really care for you. Believe me Kurosaki, if I say it is hard for me as well".

Hard for _him_?

Ichigo's hysteria almost at his edge and he closed his lips tightly so he wouldn't laugh wildly.

Ishida was so close, thought Ichigo. Too close. He tried to get away from this boy. But his body didn't want to cooperate. His arms felt so heavy. His body like it was melt on the sofa.

"Try to calm down now, Kurosaki."

"What?" Ichigo's throat tensed and his tears leaked from his eyes, rolled down his cheeks. "Calm down?" Ichigo's eyes blinked, focused his attention, and asked. "What are you doing? Ishida?"

God. Let him thought. Let him moved. Let him did something than laid here, waited for his death.

Ishida patted his hand and Ichigo tried away from the boy, but still, he couldn't move.

"I'm a master at this thing. I promise you will not feel any pain." Ishida bent down closer, still smiled, gripped the knife while he was moving. "One stab and everything will over."

That room exploded, being splattered by so many glass pieces from the broken window, Renji jumped through the window and landed. His legs opened wide, his hands formed into a fist, while one of his hands gripped his zanpakutou which shone dangerously. Renji's red eyes glinted, and his growls shook the wall.

Ishida turned faced Renji, this time a serious and calm kid Ichigo knew was not seen at his built, eaten by craziness which could be seen at his eyes and entered from his mouth.

"You will not stop me, shinigami"

Ichigo sighed, relief flooded his body. His head turned on the sofa and his gaze locked at Renji. That man looked like he must being. A past soldier.

His long red eyes fell down from his usual ponytail, fell down at his shoulder while the wind from the broken window blew it. A black shirt clung at his wide chest, tattered at his stomach, at the place where the shirt was cut. He wears black jeans and black sneakers. His red eyes glinted a challenge gaze. He swung his zanpakutou at the air with a strong movement which made the metal's voice echoed. "Get away from him!"

"No!" that boy's voice was annoying. "He must die. For all of us. He must die. Tonight." With a quick turn, Ishida attacked towards Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed and readied himself to a knife's slice at his throat.

Renji just had a second. His instinct took over. He raised his zanpakutou high and swung it, his zanpakutou grazed Ishida's body.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ishida screamed while he held his stomach, where Renji's zanpakutou grazed it and swayed took a step back. Two steps. With a surprised expression, that boy looked down at Ichigo, then he looked at Renji with an empty gaze. He then fell and crashed into the coffee table, before he landed at the floor. Laid with a wide wounds at his stomach, blood pouring out from his wound, red staining the carpet. He only could groan weakly.

Renji quickly came to Ichigo. His hand held Ichigo's face, inspected the boy's body, made sure that Ichigo didn't hurt at all. He ran with his shunpo like a crazy person. Passed in and out the traffic's crowd, eaten by the rage which triggered by the hollow. After he arrived at his house, he felt a danger aura, but saw a boy with a knife in his hand really surprised him.

Relief flooded him like a tidal waves. He didn't late. He looked at Ichigo's body and he saw that the boy didn't hurt but being drugged. This was the reason why he couldn't contact Ichigo's mind, no matter how hard he tried.

_Ichigo, _he tried to contact the boy's mind and only found a bundle of fears and terrors. _You're safe. I will protect you to keep you safe. Now, sleep._

"You come" Ichigo whispered.

"I am, now calm down" Renji left him, jumped the coffee table and landed beside the dying boy at the floor.

Ishida's eyes opened wide when a trickle of blood ran down his mouth, when he tried to talk, cursed Renji.

"Who the one who sent you here?" Renji demanded while he knelt down with one foot and looked at the boy's eyes.

Ishida choked, groaned, and forced himself to smile even thought it didn't show at his eyes. "You success to kill me, shinigami. But there are others who will come."

"Why?" Renji bent down, used his power voice to talk with the boy even though he was dying. "Tell me why."

Ishida's eyes closed, then opened again, locked at Renji's with so much weird intensity, when he was at the edge of the death. "If his father…can't be stopped…Ichigo must die. Before that demon…can use Ichigo at his birthday. Our people are so many." That boy warned, his voice faded became a strangled whisper. "You can't prevent all of us."

Ishida then died, his last breath out from his mouth. Renji turned around, left the corpse. He walked towards Ichigo, lift him from the sofa and hugged him tightly, Renji's arms wrapped around the boy's body.

Ichigo's head tilted to the back and his eyes opened. Ichigo saw the man, and weakly he tried to lift one of his hands, touched Renji's cheek, then let his hand fell. "Thank you".

How Ichigo could be so close to the death? Here, at the place that becomes his protection place?

Rage burned inside Renji, but then it was changed to an extreme relief that he knew Ichigo already safe. At that time, Renji knew that the danger still not over, the hollow he killed earlier said that either hollow or human that wanted Ichigo's death. That boy looked like he proved the sentence's truth.

But why?

What was Ichigo have that made him became a threat for the hollow and human realm? Renji looked at Ichigo's face and only saw a boy. A beautiful, confused, and scared boy. And everything Renji's body demanded him to protect Ichigo. To keep Ichigo safe. No matter what the cost.

Renji left the room, not cared at all with the glass pieces were shattered across the room and the corpse that laid at the floor behind him. He entered the waiting room and walked towards the stairs, but Ichigo then woke up again and whispered "Rukia"

Renji gritted his teeth and felt a rage urge, either to the attacker of his house and to himself. He even didn't think to know about Rukia's condition. His mind only focused to Ichigo. To meet him straight away. To protect him.

But he knew that something happened to his best friend, he knew Hisagi was at Soul Society earlier so he didn't afraid about him but Rukia…he didn't know. She must be with Ichigo. Rukia will fight with all his power to protect the boy. And when she failed he will send Ichigo to Soul Society and contacted Hisagi right away. Because Rukia didn't do that, Renji thought the girl must be unconscious or drugged like Ichigo.

"I will search for her after I take care of you." Renji promised. And with that promise, another promise appeared at his heart. That promise was said without a sound, and he vowed to make it true for all people he cared about. He would find the people who responsible to the attack at his house and after he found that, he would make sure they would never make any danger anymore.

Renji climbed the stairs and listened to his steps echoed like an uncontrollable heartbeat. Renji walked to the bedroom and laid Ichigo on the bed, then quickly he felt the man's pulse. State. Renji sighed and allowed himself smiled. The boy's heartbeats were strong. He would survive. And that was the only matter important. He covered the boy's body with _quith _blanket which he pulled from the edge of the bed, then walked down downstairs to investigate the situation and find Rukia and inspected her condition and contacted Hisagi to come back immediately.

"No. no. Don't. Don't Ishida. Please. Don't do this…"

Ichigo's scared and soft voice woke Renji up from his sleep. Awake almost immediately, Renji held Ichigo and hugged him tightly, one of his hands caressed Ichigo's back slowly and gently. Renji felt the urge to enter the boy's mind and read his mind, but he held himself. Renji chose to give Ichigo a privacy which undoubtedly, needed by the boy. Ichigo already slept for hours and Renji really grateful when that boy awoke. "That's alright, Ichigo. You already safe. Ishida was not here anymore."

Renji didn't need to say that he already left Ishida's body at the small gang at the center of Osaka. That corpse would be expected as a murder's victim. There was no link between that boy to his house. Renji already drove the boy's car to the bus terminal and cleaned all the boy's presence. Like, except for Ichigo, Ishida never came to the house.

Ichigo woke up at Renji's embrace, his brain immediately faced with memories that appeared. When he stunned and tried to wriggle away from Renji's embrace, that man freeing him. He combed his hair a bit, then Ichigo sat straight at the bed and looked around wildly like he tried to know where he was, and what were happened.

"Renji" that man's name heard like a beg. A whisper from his heart.

"I'm here" said Renji, and half turned he switched the lamp at the bedside on. Almost immediately, the yellow light shone pale at the darkness.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Don't turn on the lamp. Please, don't turn it on."

"Okay" the lamp was switched off one second after.

The shadows danced at the room, shone by the silver and pale moonlight, Ichigo's orange hair shone darkly, made Renji stunned. The boy's soft skin as moist as porcelain, his brown eyes showed wounds and confusion.

And that boy touched something into Renji, which he himself didn't realize with its presence.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "Hisagi?" 

"They are alright" Renji raised one of his knees. And put his arms on it when he looked at Ichigo. "I called Hisagi-san right after I took you here, and Rukia, she didn't get the drug as much as you. She awoke two hours ago. They are extremely angry, but don't hurt. Those drug not the hard kind. Only meant to make you weak not to kill."

"No" Ichigo said, rubbed his eyes and with his fingers. "You're right. Ishida want to use the knife to kill me. He tried to—tried to" Ichigo looked up, his gaze stabbed Renji's gaze and that man felt pure passion, so strong, made him really difficult to breathe.

Renji used all of his strength to calm himself down, Ichigo was really fragile and scared. And he was under his protection. Renji wouldn't let his lust burst uncontrollably when that boy really fragile. His hands fisted to keep himself from the desire to hold Ichigo. More than a simple passion, a not expected new sensation demanded him to calm him down, keep him strong, and made Ichigo's wound hurt less.

"I don't understand" Ichigo whispered hoarsely while he shook his head, let the tears ran down his cheeks, formed a step shone by the moonlight. "I invited them here because I want to ask for his help. He was my family's best friend. He was my best friend" Ichigo hit his hand to his chest. "Why he was so heartless to do something like that?"

"He was not something like you knew before." Renji whispered loudly.

"So who is he? Who am I?"

"We will search for that Ichigo. Together."

"Then?" His voice was broken when he closed his mouth with his hand. "When we know the real fact, what will we do then? What if I can't agree with myself? What if it better to me to let them kill me?"

"No" one word. Stern and confident. "They will not kill you. You even will not think about that. Who they really are doesn't change anything."

"Maybe there is something bad in me. Maybe it is the cause they want me to die. I don't know…" Ichigo shook his head and his hair moved at the gentle movement of fire and light.

"I know" Renji grabbed Ichigo, followed his instinct which not let him to do anything. He hugged the boy tightly, pulled him on his lap, and leaned him at his chest. Then Renji whispered sweet nothings when the boy grabbed his shirt.

"You are not evil" said Renji, his voice calm and comforting.

"You can't tell that Renji." Ichigo buried his face at Renji's chest.

"I am already fighting the evil for more than five hundred years. "Renji replied, his voice was gentle now, conformed, and hypnotized him. "I can feel it at the air when there was an evil. I felt the presence more than anything."

Fire walked through Renji's blood when he raised Ichigo's chin with his fingers and looked at the eyes that held so much emotion and power.

"Nothing evil inside you, Ichigo. We will open the truth." Renji vowed "Together. I will not let you hurt."

"Ichigo turned his head to see the Francis door that open, let the chill wind entered the room, and blew the thin curtain in the silent dance of death. "Are we will safe here now?"

"Yes" Renji answered, while he was gritting his teeth. He felt so upset while he realized that Ichigo _almost _die. "The protection way already done…"

"The example…?"

Renji smiled. "A stronger kidou already was being placed."

"Kidou?"

"Well, just imagine, like a magic lock. That lock usually uses to prevent the hollow to enter and let the human enter it. After this night, the lock also will prevent the human. No one can enter the house without our permission."

Ichigo blinked. "You can do that? I thought you said you suck at kidou…but a great kidou like that…"

"No baby" said Renji smiled. "Rukia is the one who do that."

"Rukia?"

Renji shrugged tried to ease the tension at his body. "Rukia is the smartest girl at kidou in our year of academy. She really mastered the kidou. That's why she is so angry now. Rukia felt she must know the bad intention of the boy…"

"That's not Rukia's fault" Ichigo said gently.

"No" Renji agreed. "That is my fault." Ichigo shook his head, but Renji ignored him and kept talking. "You are here. At my house. Under my protection. It will not happen anymore. I want you to know…and sure that you will safe with me."

"I'm sure" Ichigo sighed and said "I was the one who invited him here."

Almost immediately, Renji became rigid. "You can't repeat that again, Ichigo. Your safety is the top priority. No one can enter the house until we solve the problem."

"Don't matter" Ichigo answered, sighed once again. "I think, I don't want to talk with anybody" he combed his short hair with his fingers. "Ishida tried to kill me. If I can't believe him, I can't believe anyone anymore."

Renji sighed. "You can believe me Ichigo. I will not disappoint you again."

"You not disappoint me, Renji. You save me."

Renji smiled and wiped Ichigo's tears with his thumb.

Ichigo turned his head and closed his eyes while he muttered "Renji" said Ichigo and gently held Renji's hand, and brought the hand to his face. Then he looked up and locked his gaze to the man.

Slowly, Renji pulled Ichigo closer, and closer, until their mouth only a centimeter apart. And when he couldn't hold his lust longer, Renji kissed Ichigo's mouth. Lust to the boy's charm, Renji held what he claim was his and found the heart he was thought already frozen.

One touch of Ichigo's mouth and Renji burned by the fire. He lusted and aroused. In one swift movement, Renji walked and threw Ichigo on the bed. Ichigo raised his arms and wrapped it at Renji's neck, pulled the man closer and hugged him close.

Ichigo's mouth opened when Renji's tongue slipped into his mouth and claimed it. Took all the boy offered to himself. Every curve of Ichigo's beautiful body melded with Renji's body, like he was a missing piece from the man's life. Renji touched him and found his lust. Renji devoured Ichigo and found a life.

_Renji…_

That man smiled when he kissed Ichigo, and answered the boy when he spoke, from mind to mind.

_I must get you, Ichigo. Felt my lust to you. Look into my mind._

Ichigo's mind opened for Renji, and Renji's mind was flooded by Ichigo's mind. Visions, shadows, rich by color and sound, filled Renji's mind. Visions they were together, locked at one another's embrace. The visions from the boy's life at the past. Ichigo' world was like the boy knew before, now started to lost.

Renji saw it all.

Saw Ichigo.

All about Ichigo. In one second which made his heart beat faster, Renji understood the boy's feeling better than anybody he ever knew before from his long life.

_I need you too, Renji. Now. Please, now._

Renji deepened the kiss, gave all he had, everything he has. Renji knew that when Ichigo touched his mind deeper, the boy will saw Renji's past, his years of suffered. His loneliness. His wounds. He could ushered his past away from the boy if he could, but there were nothing he needed to hide from the boy who could touch him that deep.

Renji pulled away and looked at the brown eyes' depth, then he saw the shocked feeling he could felt reflected in front of him.

"Oh my god" Ichigo's voice was stern, tensed with so much lust which still throbbed between them. He could see Renji's eyes and the man could felt the sensation that flooded to shook him.

"I saw—"

"I know" Renji cut him, his hand caressed Ichigo's body, above his stomach, up to his chest.

Ichigo's breath hitched, he made his body closer to Renji, his eyes closed at the burst of lust he felt. Ichigo shook his head, then he whispered. "I saw you. All of that year. I saw…you."

"Open your eyes baby" Renji said, his voice gentle and deep, like his touch. "Open your eyes and look at me now."

That boy obliged him, looked at him with so much curiosity and Renji sighed. 

He already lost.


	8. Chapter 8

He saw this man.

Ichigo looked at the red dark and deep eyes of Renji and felt he was drowning into it. Renji's body was hard for desire and lust. And when Ichigo looked at him, he felt hard as well. Those red eyes shone with silver light that showed Renji's need to Ichigo.

All Renji thought seeped into Ichigo's mind and his body melt became a hot liquid when he saw the sensual visions of the man. Sighed, Ichigo reached and framed the man's face with his palm, caressed Renji's red and thick hair with his fingers. Renji was a pirate, a thief of heart and soul, and Ichigo knew that with one kiss from the man will clear all. He will be lost fully into Renji, but he didn't care.

More than that, really.

Ichigo wanted this. Longed to be lost in Renji, until he never found a way out. All of his life he really missed this feeling. Became a part from someone. His families always gave a good life for him—until everything was destroyed because of this threat. But before even that night, Ichigo always felt alone, like he never a place in his house or at the other place because of his 'ability'. Ichigo always hoped, more than anything, to find a place he want and need.

And the reality that there he found a comfort in the man's embrace which he came to ask for a help, like it was…a fate. Like he already destined to be here. To this house. To this man.

Ichigo raised his head from the pillow and kissed Renji. The man didn't move for several seconds when Ichigo licked him, teased him, kissed him deeply. After that, the rope that tied Ichigo up was broken.

Renji burned, growled, and shook. His world destroyed hours before, but this time Ichigo picked him up. That man's body slipped under Ichigo's shirt, caressed his skin, made sparks at each caress. Ichigo panted when he arched his body, wanted more and needed more.

Instinctively Ichigo tried to contact the man's mind. _Renji…I…need you._

Renji's mind appeared, Ichigo could felt the man's smile when he kissed him, get away from the lust storm filled both of them.

_Now, my love. I must have you now. Good. So good. Now is really amazing._

Then all their mind stopped. All the effort to contact each other disappeared when Ichigo gave himself to Renji's gentle and full affection. Quickly and in one swift movement, Renji already stripped Ichigo from his clothes and laid the boy to the red silk sheet. The feeling of the silk at Ichigo's skin felt so erotic and sensual. He enjoyed the fabric's softness, satisfied his sensual lust and satisfied the fire in Renji's red eyes.

Renji looked at him, and Ichigo felt hot, Renji touched him, and Ichigo's body exploded, Renji kissed him, and Ichigo gave up to the fate he couldn't escape. That man was everything. When Renji stood up and undress himself, Ichigo looked at his movement. The moonlight reflected at his body which really gorgeous, made the man looked like an ancient statue, trapped himself in the amber stone.

Ichigo's eyes then narrowed when he saw a pale red line at Renji's flat stomach. "You were hurt."

Renji looked down, then looked at Ichigo and smiled. "No, it already healed. Because the hollow I fought earlier."

"Heal" Ichigo's gaze turned to the man's shoulder, the place where the bullet where Ichigo's being shot. But the moist skin unscratched. "Amazing."

Renji shook his head, his long red eyes flooded around his face like a silk curtain. "No baby, you're the one who is amazing."

Ichigo sighed and looked his gaze roamed around Renji's body. It looked Renji was ready and Ichigo shook at excitement. He wanted Renji more than anything. Ichigo raised his arms to Renji, swayed his hip to reach the man. Demanded without a sound for the man to be closer, took Ichigo, relieved the lust he felt inside of him.

Immediately, Renji's eyes shone and he became extremely tortured when he saw Ichigo, like the man was his last meal. Ichigo's blood pumped fast and his heart beat loudly, until he almost couldn't breathe.

But who wanted to breathe when Renji's hands touched his body? 

Renji's palm caressed Ichigo's chest and licked his nipples. Every touch sent Ichigo flew higher and higher to the search of the release he knew will shook his body.

Renji bent down and kissed him erotically. Ichigo held the man's head, made himself closer, wanted the man further. He was aroused. Every cell at his body felt aroused. Aroused with all the man have, with all he maybe have.

_Give yourself to me, baby._

Renji's world burst into Ichigo's mind and held himself to the words with all his heart. The man's lust to Ichigo like a silver chain that really strong, tied him up with the man, and he wanted the bond from the man, felt the man became one with him.

_Bring me Renji. Bring me and let me bring you._

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Renji licked his nipples, sent the sensation which really deep and burst through, like his soul pulled into the man's body. Renji continued his ministrations, and Ichigo panted, hoped that man to stop, because he didn't sure if he could to take it. That man moaned and now even touched his hardening member. Ichigo's heart exploded and destroyed in front of the man. He was Renji's. He couldn't imagine to become other than Renji's.

Renji looked up when he saw Ichigo's mind. _No, _he whispered into Ichigo's mind. _There was none of the others. Only me. Only us._

Renji kept caressed Ichigo's body with his hand, followed all the curve of Ichigo's body. Ichigo held his breath at every Renji's touch. His body arched up. Begged without a sound.

_Only us. _Ichigo looked straight into Renji's eyes when that man fondled him full of passion. Panted when Renji became wilder. Under the red eyes' gaze, Ichigo couldn't do anything than saw Renji when the man held him.

Renji's eyes caught Ichigo's gaze, and the fire in the boy's body became hotter. Renji's lust was his lust. Renji's passion was his passion. They were one, tied in body and mind.

Again, and again, Renji's body caressed him. Claimed him. Made him aroused more and more, showed to Ichigo that what he would get. Renji's body fondled his sensitive body and Ichigo screamed, shook under the man's embrace when he come. The sensation shook his body with an endless heat. When Ichigo thought he would die in the sensation, Renji put himself on him and held Ichigo when the boy throw to the edge of his lust unconsciously.

_Renji…_

_Again, _Renji whispered into Ichigo's mind. _Always again._

Ichigo's body still shaken, the sparks still inside of Ichigo's body, shook all of his blood cells, made his body shaken and his soul weak.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Not again. Not that fast. Too much. Too strong. But Renji didn't give him a choice. Ichigo saw the man licked his nipples again, and his breath hitched when Renji explored his body, his mouth and tongue of that man left the fire trail which burned Ichigo's body.

"Oh, Renji" Ichigo moaned, his voice was hoarse. His visions to enter the man's mind vanished for several moments, taken away when his body took over. "I can't. it's too much."

_It's not enough, Ichigo. It will never be enough._

Renji pulled Ichigo closer, and the boy slide towards him on the silk sheet, couldn't stop himself. Knew that he honestly didn't want to stop it. If he died because of the explosion of satisfaction, it was a small price he must pay.

Renji's large and strong hands balanced Ichigo's body. _I want everything in you, Ichigo. I must get you, _Renji whispered to Ichigo's mind and bent down to hugged the boy. Ichigo took a deep breath like a drown person and balled his hand at the silk sheet.

_Fly for me._

And Ichigo did that.

Renji kissed Ichigo's body. Devoured it with so much passion, made a new lust to his body. Ichigo moved towards Renji, pressed his body and arched on the silk sheet of the bed. Renji's hand caressed Ichigo's back, the man's fingers felt so hot at the skin. Ichigo writhed, couldn't stop his body's desire.

What he felt was more than everything Ichigo knew. More than what Ichigo thought. That man touched him in ways he never expected before. Moved him to felt the things he never expected.

Sensation after sensation roared inside Ichigo's body, lit up and grew became fire which filled him hotly. His body writhed to respond the sensation. Renji's hands hugged him tightly, their mouth united in passion.

Ichigo panted, tried to took a breath. Tried with each of the breath so he could continued to breathe; to keep felt what the man did to him. Ichigo's hands held Renji's head and brought their mouth back to become one again, half afraid that the man would stop. Again and again, Renji's mouth devoured Ichigo's sensitive body. Licked him, moaned to him, gave and took more than Ichigo ever knew.

_Renji…_that was a moan in his mind. That man's name slipped out with his own power. Ichigo saw the roof blurry, the moonlight shone a light, appeared and vanished into a sensual dance which filled their wild passion inside of him.

Renji caught the visions inside Ichigo's mind, and sent more visions. Every pictures felt so alive, so real, like their passion. _His body became one with Ichigo's body. That boy moved wildly in a waves after waves of the sensual satisfaction which attacked him. Again and again. Renji showed what he wanted to do to the boy, with the boy._

Ichigo desperately tried to catch his breath, when his mind, body, and souls only focused to what Renji was doing to him. What the man would do to him. That made him felt so special.

Then Ichigo's gaze turned to Renji, and he stunned when the man hold him. Their mouth became one, Renji's hands held his body tightly. Every fingers left the sensation at his skin, like the sensation which Renji left inside Ichigo's mind.

Renji was the shadow inside Ichigo's mind, he felt the man' s presence in his mind as clear as the man's mouth at his body. Every touch of his tongue, every breath of his, made Ichigo higher and higher. Higher than everything he ever felt before. Higher than he believed he could reach. And he wanted more than that. Wanted to be lost at the time, trapped forever.

The intensity of the feelings created by Renji was so amazing. Ichigo arched his body, ready to burst. Ichigo buried himself into the feeling, let his mind became blurry. His lust, his excitement, all of that mended together became one when Renji made out with him.

When Ichigo's body tensed, shone in the burst that shook the earth, he pressed the man's mouth with his lips, and yelled the man's name in a shocking moan.

And before the curiosity end an left Ichigo's body, Renji already moved and held the boy with his strong arms, hugged him tightly. He kissed the boy, their tongue intertwined. Then Renji pulled away from Ichigo's mouth, bent down to look at the boy and said, "Bring me. Bring me inside of you."

More than his sanity and almost became crazy, Ichigo only could oblige him. His body was no longer his, but Renji's. Renji already claimed and made Ichigo's body became his. And there was nothing Ichigo wanted more than their bodies became one.

In one swift moement, the bond between them became stronger. Ichigo already knew Renji. Saw his life. Decades of his loyalty to the human's world. Felt the man deep inside of him, and he knew that the man was inside of him deeper than he ever expected.

Ichigo hugged the man's neck and his gaze never turned away. He saw the red storms that so hypnotize him while their bodies became one.

Ichigo became so tense. Their breath became so fast and ragged.

They were locked in a rhythm that like imitated their heartbeat. Ichigo felt the man filled all the dark and empty room inside him. Every corner at his life that until now, felt like shadows inside of his mind.

Renji was everywhere. At Ichigo's mind, inside his body, and he never felt enough with the man's body.

_It is you baby. _Renji reached the boy's mind. _You are the one who threw away all the visions._

With that thought; words sang in his mind, Ichigo kissed Renji and hugged the man tightly when his body exploded into a new release. But now, Ichigo was not alone. This time, he felt an excited moan from Renji when the man orgasm with him.

"_Protect him, idiot!" A heavy voice rumbled in the middle of the crowd that saw him. "If their plans success and the mortal successful to kill Ichigo before his birthday, everything will be destroyed! I don't wait for 17 years just to see the power being taken away now, when the victory is in front of our eye"_

_Some people lowered their heads, the other looked right and left afraid; no one want to see their master. A smoke and heat filled the room like fingers grabbed them, and they were there walked away, careful to not pulled the attention to themselves._

_He talked again, his voice still loud enough to shook the palace at Hueco Mundo, "Sent someone to protect him until the time is up. If you fail…" He stopped; his gaze looked at his subordinates. "Soon we will get all we wait for decades, we can win against Soul Society and that world will become mine. We will make all the shinigami knelt down and kissed our legs for forgiveness and mercy and I will destroy them."_

_He turned around, and walked away. Moved towards the darkness, only his rage still remained at the wide room, floated like a threat at the wide room._

"That was…really amazing!" said Ichigo gently when looked at the shadows moved and rolled at the roof. Then he turned his head on the pillow and looked at Renji.

Renji's hand trailed down Ichigo's body and caressed Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's skin which still sensitive, felt like it was burned. "We already became one."

"Yes" said Ichigo, sighed again. "I know that."

"No" Renji got up, held his body with one knee and looked at the boy's eyes. "I mean more than a sex. Don't you feel it?"

Every things inside Ichigo became silent and calm. "I felt…different."

Renji ruffled Ichigo's hair and his red eyes locked with the boy's eyes. "There was an ancient legend between shinigami."

Ichigo looked at Renji and his mind seeped into the man's mind easily, saw what the man thought before he even said about it. "Soulmate?"

"Yes" Renji looked not too happy when he said it.

Ichigo's stomach knotted, then he returned calm. "Are you want to say that we—"

"Bond, yes" Renji got up from the bed and walked naked to the Francis door which left opened and stood up with hand on his hip, Renji looked outside for a long time before he glanced to look at Ichigo through his shoulder. "Every time we have sex, we will be stronger. If you still not feel it now, you will feel it later. Soon, your ability will grow and me, my shinigami's power will become stronger as well."

Ichigo got up and sat on the bed, looked at Renji. He pulled the cover and covered his body with it so it didn't feel too fragile. "You become stronger because of me."

"Yes"

"And are you know about this before we—" Ichigo moved his hand on the bed.

"Yes, I already expected it."

"But you don't think it is a thing you must tell me?" 

Renji combed his long red hair with his fingers and muttered something like "I don't believe it. I think…"

"What?"

"I think it is just my feeling for you make my mind blurry."

A happiness created in Ichigo's chest, loosened the metal rope around his bones. At least, that man felt something to him. That was something new.

"What the meaning of that for us?"

Renji shook his head, gritted his teeth and said, "According to the legend, we destined to be together forever."

Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed. He really loved this man. More than his hope. More than his preparation. But he didn't need to read Renji's mind to know that the man didn't have any intention to be bonded by him. A moment later, Renji talked and made something Ichigo knew before clear.

"But I am not a man who will give his life to fate, Ichigo" said Renji, his voice was cold now. Pulled away, like he separated himself with the boy. "Both of us are a separate person. Not a legend pawns which older than me."

"You mean…?" Ichigo whispered.

"What I mean is" Renji answered, walked back to the side of the bed. "When your life already safe again. We will depart from each other. Each of us will return to our own world."

That man's eyes were so dark, so empty. Ichigo shivered. There was several moments ago, he wrapped in the man's heat. Now, like none of that was really happened. Renji will protect his heart far from Ichigo's reach.

Maybe, Ichigo thought—realize that his own time was almost over—that was the best way if Renjj couldn't save him—if Ichigo must die at his birthday—that man would not broken at Ichigo's death because he didn't have any feeling with him at all.

"The protection kidou will protect us" said Rukia, slammed the tea kettle to the stove with so much force to make the water splashed out from the kettle.

"No one said the opposite" Hisagi answered, walked away from the fume female shinigami.

When he knew what happened, Hisagi said sorry almost immediately to Ichigo after he walked downstairs. He said he was regretted himself to not be able to protect him. But Ichigo answered it was fine with a smile, said he still alive now, so that was no problem.

"If I know what we face—" Rukia looked sharply at Ichigo "—I will make it stronger from the start."

"I also don't know anything, remember?" said Ichigo.

An afternoon light spread from the window, shone across the table.

"I am not saying you already knew" Rukia exclaimed, slammed the tea cups and the tray at the table harshly. "I just say that I can't make a good kidou if I don't know what we fight."

"Renji say—"

Rukia looked to Hisagi with a gaze that made the man's eyebrows raised while his eyes locked to the book he was reading across the table.

"Renji is the one who must know what he invited at this house. As shinigami, that is his responsibility to—"

Ichigo sighed and ignored the rest of Rukia's rant. It looked he was at wrong side for Rukia now. When he knows the girl's ability at kidou, Ichigo really excited to make himself at her good side again. All of the house's occupant already wary for days, and the tensed felt higher from usual. Three days already passed from Ishida's arrival to the house with an intention to kill Ichigo. Three days passed since Ichigo and Renji had sex for the first time.

And in these three days, for the several sides, were the best days from any days Ichigo felt. Well, it was true, had a sex with Renji really amazing. Every time he was with Renji, he felt the bond. Ichigo fully realized that he must keep a distance to the man—but honestly, he didn't want to do that. With all of the weird things happened in Ichigo's life, that man was his savior. One state and real place inside of his life, and Ichigo needed the man now, more than everything.

Like Renji promised, Ichigo's ability became stronger. Now, when he felt the visions, the pictures became richer, deeper, and more alive.

But…there was would none of the gentle visions or dreams for his bright future. And more Ichigo loved Renji, made him realized how he would miss the man when their togetherness already over. But he would not live with the man who didn't want him.

After all, after the dangers over, how Ichigo could be sure that what he felt to Renji was not more than a lust formed from his adrenaline's force, because he wanted it to be happen deep down in his heart?

Rukia put a set of china tea furniture and put a small spoon of tea into the pot then she stopped, took a long breath, and closed his eyes when he released his breath. "I'm sorry." Rukia shrugged, shook her head, and said, "It just, I felt so stupid. And dumb. That boy drugged our tea and I didn't suspect it at all."

"That was not your fault Rukia" said Ichigo. "I believed Ishida all my life, I thought he cared about me."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and looked at Ichigo. "I'm also felt sorry for that about that. It must be hard for you and I'm sure I don't make it any easier."

"It is not a problem" said Ichigo and pulled a chair to sit on it. "I'm the one who must say sorry to Renji. Because he killed Ishida, he got problem right?" he said.

"Well…that's true. Killed a human was a forbidden act for shinigami" said Rukia. "But Renji's captain is my brother, I already talked to him, and I think with his high status as a lieutenant, he will not get so much punishment."

"I really doubt that" said Hisagi. "I heard from Rangiku-san, that Kuchiki-taichou already prepared so many paperwork for Renji when he came back. I'm sure he will cry at the office when he sees that large amount of paperwork."

Rukia chuckled. "What do you expect from my brother? I am already expected he will do that."

Ichigo shivered, wrapped his arms around his body, and asked "Was Renji said when he will come back?"

"No" said Hisagi and put down his book. "He will bring the boy's knife to the university's library and search if there is someone who will know the crave at the knife."

"But then again he always so easy going to go and come back as he want it to begin with already…" said Rukia when she was sighing.

"He must be let me to touch the knife" said Ichigo, felt insulted. Yes, Abarai Renji was an amazing person. That man could make him felt something he never knew he could feel and knew. But that man was really arrogant, stubborn, and cocky. Renji was really a real man, which really want to make sure he could protect anybody he felt responsibility to keep them safe. He maybe already lives for decades, saw the time and the people around him changed, but he still trapped at the noble's family norm, which believed to protect others and forget about himself. He couldn't blame him thought, Rukia already told him how the Rukongai, the place for the dead souls was like Japan at feudal era. Low people must be steal just for survive.

Oh my god, how weird he could think and believed that. He fell in love with a man who already saw so much things at his life. Felt so much change in the world then Ichigo could understand.

And even though Ichigo reminded himself that even though his life was at a danger, Renji was pretty determined to usher Ichigo away from whatever the plans he was planned. Well, the man will get a fighting. Ichigo will stay calm about it and died. Like he will never let the other do a fighting for him.

"I already told him I would see the knife's past with just one touch."

"That's what Renji doesn't want to be happened." said Rukia. Rukia picked up the kettle from the stove and pour the hot water into the tea pot. After ready she put the kettle back and closed with the pot with a hand made cover. Rukia took a seat across Ichigo and said, "Renji already say the reason. He doesn't want you endanger yourself. If the knife was as old as we thought, most of the chance the knife was already used to kill hundreds, or maybe even thousands of people. he doesn't want your mind tested with so much tragedy."

"I don't want that to be happen too" Ichigo reassured the girl. "But at the same time, if I can know about how important the knife was, maybe we could end all of this before the next attack come."

Rukia snorted and shrugged. "There was no the next attack at this house. There was no one could walk through the barrier I made around the house. There was no one, and I make it clear, _no one could enter the house."_

The kitchen's door slammed open and a tall bald man in all black walked in "Where is Renji?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo jumped from his chair because he was so surprised and looked at the bald man who stood at the kitchen entrance.

"Oh my god!" Hisagi jumped from his chair as well, his chair fallen to the floor loudly.

Rukia also jumped out from his seat, her eyes locked to the bald man.

The bald man looked so confused to the three's reaction. "What's wrong with you all?"

"Mou! Ikkaku-san you made us really surprised, slammed the kitchen open and yelled like that" said Hisagi when he walked to the bald man.

Saw the confusion in Ichigo' eyes, Rukia explained to him. "That's Madarame Ikkaku, Renji's senior at 11th squad before Renji got transferred to 6th squad. Also a shinigami."

Ichigo's breath run down his throat in a relief sigh. He put one of his hand to the nearest chair and leaned in. his knees went weak and his blood still pumped the adrenaline. His heartbeats still loud and Ichigo's mouth felt dry.

The fear slowly vanished. Left his body slowly, like it didn't want to go. And why it must be gone? Only because the man was not a threat, that not means erase the fact that someone still after Ichigo, someone still wanted his death.

"Renji didn't say anything about you will come here." Rukia said while he came to greet Ikkaku as well.

"That was because he didn't know." Said Ikkaku, his eyes ran around until it was stopped to Ichigo. He inspected the boy for a moment, then nodded his head slowly and gave Ichigo a smile that vanished as soon as he looked back to the two shinigami in front of them.

Ichigo felt the man's power filled the room. Was all the shinigami in 11th squad were so…intense? That man energy like filled all the empty rooms in the kitchen. His presence felt so strong and intimidated. But even thought Ichigo thought he was extremely handsome, that man didn't have a 'charm' like Ichigo always felt when Renji was around him.

"Then where the idiot red head? Why he didn't protect his own house?" Ikkaku walked into a room, slammed the door behind him. A sword sheathed beside his waist, and Ichigo thought to himself was all the shinigami always brought the weapon like that. For some reasons, Ichigo thought that Renji brought his sword just because he needed that for his work, after all he never saw Rukia and Hisagi used their sword, just once, when they fought the hollow at the house. But he knew for sure that Ikkaku surely also hundreds year old now.

Oh my God, his life already changed into a science-fiction movie.

"He is behind you, Ikkaku-san." Renji's voice growled in the room and everyone turned his body around towards the voice. Renji stood behind them and his eyes looked at Ichigo first, like want to make sure that the boy was alright. Then he looked at the man that looked at him with a frowning in his eyes.

"Why you use that strong kidou like that at the house? It's not like you." said Ikkaku.

"Something was happened here." said Renji while he pulled out the tie in his head, let his red hair fell down around his shoulder. He looked at Ichigo and as the response, his heart beat loudly.

Renji felt the man's anxiety slowly disappeared and his awe when he saw Renji and Ikkaku's friendship. A burst of jealousy shadowed Renji's mind, but then it was vanished as fast as his appearance. Ichigo didn't have any interest to the other shinigami, the only shinigami Renji felt jealous at the house just Hisagi, because of his closeness with the boy, with Ichigo, in just less than a week, but they just thought each other as best friends like he and Rukia. He could know it from the boy's mind. Even thought there was a fell of curiosity in Ichigo's heart.

Then there were also fears. Shadows of fears that hide at the depth of Ichigo's brain, and the frustration flooded Renji. Renji hated the reality that he couldn't help the boy. He was a man used to finish his job (well…an outdoor job, he always tried to put away his paperwork as long as he can.). He already survived for decades because his recklessness (it was not something he must felt proud of honestly…). The reality that he still didn't finished something that threatened Ichigo made him upset.

But there was something more than that, and Renji knew that. Carefully, he blocked his mind from Ichigo, silently admitted that the bond between them—between him and Ichigo—already became stronger than before. He felt it at each of his breath. At the night, his mind reached Ichigo's mind and their dreams became one. When he awake, Renji's mind back to reach the boy's mind like he couldn't start his day before he made sure that Ichigo was alright and was here with him.

Renji didn't want this.

He didn't want to be bonded with the boy who made him incomplete without the boy. He didn't want to repeat that again. Didn't want to be bonded with a man forever. But…he already couldn't imagine his long life without Ichigo beside him.

The legend of soulmates appeared in Renji's mind, and he gritted his teeth. Not long time ago, he silently laughed his captain's suffering when he found his soulmate. At that time, Renji honestly enjoyed the stoic man's frustration and desperation when he faced with the girl who made the cold captain knelt down on his knees.

Now, it looked like the fate was laughing at him.

But he would be the last person laughed, he assured himself. He would save Ichigo. Beat the enemies that threatened the boy then set him free. Let the boy back to his life, and with each time passed, they would forget each other. That was the best way, Renji assured himself. He couldn't concentrate at his job if the boy was at his life. And Ichigo have a right to get a life with the mortal human, more than get a life with the man who would not became older, because the boy would be older then died some times later. Even thought the voice in his mind reminded Renji that he could brought Ichigo with him, he knew he couldn't do that.

He was a fighter.

That was he knew

The only thing he knew.

While he was rubbed his jaw, Renji turned his attention to his old senior and friend and tried to ignore Ichigo's heartbeats which beat loudly in his head.

"We go to other places" said Renji "We must talk"

Ikkaku's body became tensed, like he could felt the thick pressure which Renji faced. That man nodded his head and said, "Okay, I will help you before I come back to Soul Society." Then he turned to Rukia and Hisagi. "But you know I am not drink tea. Are you have…?"

Renji laughed and patted the bald man's shoulder. "Sake, right?"

Ikkaku looked surprised. "Yes, of course, there is no day without sake."

"Come on then, we will drink the sake and planned our plan together."

Half of an hour later, Ichigo paced back and forth outside the closed library where Renji was being there now. He followed those two men to the room several minutes after they leaved the kitchen. But now Ichigo waited, tried to listen of their conversation from the closed room. But he couldn't enter Renji's mind, and it made him afraid. He already used to communicate with the man without a sound, so when he found out that now the way was blocked; it made him felt more alone than everything.

What Renji ws thinking that made Renji didn't want to open it to Ichigo? Was he already knew something about the knife? Was it about the people that after Ichigo? And if that was true, why he didn't share it with Ichigo? Why he talked with the shinigami—which honestly didn't have any part in this problem—and didn't shared it with Ichigo? After all, was Ichigo's one that sacrificed here?

Ichigo pressed his ear to the door, but there was none he could hear other than a gentle whisper. There was none he could make as a held. There was none that could give him a comfort he really need now. His frustration knitted in his stomach and it the rage made it worse. He was not a child who needs to be ushered away from the problem. He was not a stupid boy who could be comforted just with a protection promise. He was not a boy who would let other—didn't matter how much the good intention that based that act—decided something for him.

With that thought planted strongly in his heart, Ichigo reached for the door knob and twisted and pulled out until the door opened. He stood at the door's entrance, looked at the two men and for a moment, he was so mesmerized to them. Stood in front of the fireplace, that two men looked like they were taken from the pages of the history book. The past soldier that looked like they were ready to fight thedragon or bad people. And Ichigo didn't have any doubt that they would win any fighting they did.

Both of them wore black clothes. Both of them looked so strong and had some muscles, and taller than him. Both of them shone a power and both of them turned around towards Ichigo with impatience written clearly in their face.

But Ichigo didn't afraid, he shrugged and said "If you talked about me, I must be a part from the talk."

Ikkaku frowned "Human didn't need to be involved in a fight"

"Well excuse me" Ichigo said "But I'm not a usual human either."

He turned around to Renji and talked straight to the man's mind, so he was the only one who could hear him. _Don't hide the danger from me, what if I can't protect myself if I don't know what happened here?_

_Baby _Renji answered, whispered into the boy's head. _You don't need to save yourself. I'm here._

_Oh, don't misunderstand it, I feel really grateful for your help. But. _Ichigo shook his head. "This is important for me. I must become a part of this." 

Renji nodded and held his hand to the boy. "Then. Come here."

"This is not true" Ikkaku gulped all his sake and filled his glass again, and shook his head "This boy only will add the problems"

Ichigo walked to Renji, while he stood near the man he looked at the other man "This is my life." He reminded him.

"And Renji's responsibility is to protect that live."

"With my help."

"Shut up!" Renji's loud voice got the attention he wanted from both of them. The only sound at the room was the fire lit at the fireplace. While he grabbed Ichigo's hand, Renji brought the boy to one of the chair and sat him down there. _Ikkaku was not used other people stand at his way._

_And you are the opposite? _Ichigo asked.

_No. _Renji admitted it, _but at least I'm more used to you._

"This is not true" Ikkaku said again and he gulped his sake,

"Then let me afraid for that" said Renji, automatically ended the argument.

Ichigo chose to ignore the other shinigami. He could feel Ikkaku's upset from his aura. But that was the man's problem, right now Ichigo wanted to know what Renji already know about the knife.

"So what information do you get from the university?" asked Ichigo.

Renji pulled the antique knife from his belt and balanced it at his palm. "Less than what I hope." Renji admitted while he was frowning. He glanced at Ichigo and couldn't hide the gloom at his eyes from the boy. "There was an antique things professor at the university but he never saw something like this before."

"So there was not something new" Ichigo slumped in his seat, let the softness of the chair's fabric wrapped in the warmth.

Ikkaku bent down, held a metal stick and stabbed the wood in the fireplace, sent the fire sparks to the chimney in one blinded eyes light.

"Only one thing" Renji admitted. His gaze now locked to Ichigo, ignored Ikkaku like the man was not there. "That professor said that the crave and the design were from Celtic."

"Celtic?" Ichigo rubbed his forehead and tried to think, but his head was so messed up with so many visions, shadows, and fears. "Well" said Ichigo gently when a thought started to build in his mind "Ishida's families were from Ireland before they were moved from Japan, my step father too." He looked at Renji. "But what was the meaning of all this?"

"That means we must focused to Ireland." said Ikkaku, while stood up, looked at Ichigo once more. "If the human and hollow were after you, then it means that was something new to us."

"Oh" Ichigo whispered, finally he could understand the meaning of "The heart fallen down". He felt that his heart was really fell out from his body. "That is really a ve~ry great news."

"There is one way to find the answer…" Ikkaku muttered.

Renji looked at the shinigami with a sharp look that could kill the mortal.

"What?" Ichigo demanded, looked both of them one another, waited someone gave him an explanation.

"Nothing" Renji answered, his voice tensed and sharp, clear it was for his friend.

"Okay red headed idiot" said Ikkaku while he was putting his glass sake roughly. Ikkaku's eyes narrowed, and his jaw tensed. "This is your challenge. We will use your method."

Renji ignored Ikkaku, his hand gripped the knife,then bent down and leaned at Ichigo's shoulder, his gaze locked with Ichigo's gaze. "You don't need to think too much about Ikkaku-san. I know you're afraid, but you must know…and believe…that I will keep you safe. I will not let anything endanger your life."

"The time is up" Ichigo whispered, "There is just two weeks until my birthday. And if that people insist to get me before my birthday, then the attacks will keep come more often. You hear what Ishida said before he died that he said they will not give up. They will not stop until I die."

Renji put the knife on the table, lifted Ichigo's body easily and sat at the chair with Ichigo in his lap. Ichigo snuggled to Renji's warmth and power, and felt like leaned at a fireplace. That man's body was so wild and strong, and Ichigo knew every centimeter of that body like he knew of his own body.

While he put his head in Renji's chest, Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, felt so safe in the man's embrace at that time. The world outside this room was so scary. The enemies who went after him were so many.

But in Renji's embrace, Ichigo found hope. He felt safe.

Ichigo almost didn't feel Ikkaku's presence, when he heard the man's steps leaved the room silently and closed the door. When he just together with Renji, Ichigo whispered, "Your friend doesn't like me too much."

"He doesn't like this situation." Renji corrected. "Me either."

Ichigo raised his head so he could see Renji's eyes again. "What we will do?"

"We will solve the problem. We will make your life back."

Ichigo frowned when he felt the man's mind appeared in his mind. _Then you will leave me, we will went separate ways, back to our world, like it must be._

"What's wrong?" asked Renji while he caressed Ichigo's jaw with his fingers.

Instead of answer it, Ichigo listened Renji's mind that opened for him again. That barrier or whatever he used earlier now already forgotten— and several minutes later, Ichigo hoped that barrier was still there.

Renji's mind was so clear and stern. _I don't want to miss you. I don't have any room for things like that in my life. My life is a life full of fighting, not a place where a human can survive. You must go. You must decide your own way and me as well._

_Until that time is arrived, I will protect you and give you all I can give._

Half of Ichigo's breath felt like it was broken, pain with so much agony strangled him, made him shaken because of the force. He even didn't realize that his feeling for Renji already grown became this stronger. He didn't realize how much he loved this man. Not realize how much he needed to have a physical and mental relationship with the man.

Heard that man regretted the things that made him happy, made Ichigo felt agony he never felt before.

_Ichigo? _Renji's voice heard like a sigh in his mind. _I saw your anxiety in his eyes. Don't. Don't give up with the fears around you. I will be here with you. Always._

Until you set me free and let me go, thought Ichigo in deep agony. Carefully, Ichigo hide his mind from Renji, like the man taught him before. He didn't want Renji looked at him with sympathy when he realized that Ichigo already knew he didn't want Ichigo.

Ichigo held Renji's face with his hand, his eyes looked at the man's eyes. Ichigo's fingers caressed Renji's skin, like how the man felt under his touch. Need Renji more than anything. If Ichigo only could get the man in his life for a moment, then he will use the chance when he still could.

Ichigo moved closer and pressed his lips at Renji's lips, caressed the man's lips with his tongue. Renji's breathe hissed and reflexively, his arms tighten his embrace. Ichigo nibbled Renji's mouth, while his hand unbuttoned Renji's shirt. He unbuttoned the button quickly, then slipped his hand under the black fabric and fondled the man's tan chest which he already knew so much.

Maybe Ichigo only acted like an idiot, together with the man only made their separation which he couldn't prevent anymore became more difficult. But how he could not touch and be touched with him when there was a chance for him to do that?

Renji kissed Ichigo deeply, pushed his tongue in. felt and claim the boy. Renji's breath became one with Ichigo's breath, the boy's soul became one with his soul. Ichigo felt the bond between them became stronger to his bones. Was Renji wanted Ichigo to stay or not, well the only problem mattered now that he was knew that Renji would can not forget him. Never couldn't made the memories about them disappeared from his mind.

And at that time, Ichigo knew he wanted the man felt more difficult to let him go.

Ichigo pulled away from Renji. Then he tugged his shirt and unbuttoned his shirt slowly and seductively. When he felt Renji's red eyes darken with lust, at that time Ichigo knew that Renji wanted him like he wanted that man.

"Ichigo…"

"I need you Renji" Ichigo muttered while he was sighing.

"Me too"

Renji's hand moved trailed down Ichigo's body, his fingers fondled the boy's skin, sent the satisfaction waves which filled Ichigo blood cells like a hot volcano. That was Ichigo felt. Like a mountain ready to be exploded. Ichigo's lust boiled and running through inside of him, threatened to be exploded and wrapped around the man.

_Ichigo _Renji whispered. _Beautiful, _Renji sighed into his mind. _You're so beautiful._

Ichigo smiled, he looked into the man's eyes and for the first time in his life he really felt so beautiful. (Well…he was not a girl of course he never like called beautiful…) He read the sincerity of the man's passion, and felt the same. Passion. Lust. Want. For Ichigo, there was more than that. There was love.

Ichigo felt his world was shaken and rolled from the core. This was what he didn't want to admit to himself before. He even ignored the care he felt to the man. Realized his life was so messed up. Expected that in the middle of danger, emotion and lust which he thought too much could be misunderstood as something more.

But Ichigo was sure now.

He loved Abarai Renji.

Loved that man who wanted his leave.

His heart was hurt.

His body was burnt.

Renji unbuttoned all the button in Ichigo's shirt and stripped him from his jeans. He touched him gently, Ichigo swayed, his knees buckled, his mind and heart also swayed.

Renji was everything for him. That man was everything missed from Ichigo's life, and soon that man will leave him. Because he never live with the man who didn't want him.

But now they were together, and Ichigo would take all the man gave to him.

When Renji caressed his body, Ichigo reached his hand, opened the zipper of the man's jeans then threw it out from the man's body.

Ichigo tugged his shirt until it felt from his hands, then he looked at Renji' eyes and read a wild passion in the man's eyes. Renji touched Ichigo's chest, Renji's thumb caressed Ichigo and the boy moaned his name.

_Now, baby. Made love to me now._

While they kept their gaze so it would lock with each other, Renji entered himself inside Ichigo slowly, like they covered the wild lust controlled their body. Ichigo made them fragile. Changed the miracle between them become a pure and strong dance of passion.

They moved as one, their mouth locked, their body united, their mind tied in a wanting fog which made their heart shook. Renji's hand caressed Ichigo's body, when that boy wrapped his hands at Renji's shoulder. They looked at each other, drawn themselves into a lust storm. Their heartbeats beat in one rhythm.

When the waves became stronger inside Ichigo and both of them exploded become million pieces, he raised his head then he moaned Renji's name in a shout of awe and heard the man whispered into his mind.

_I love you baby. I love you._


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" 

Renji was frozen. While he looked at the brown eyes that he knew as much as he knew himself, Renji looked the eyes shone and realized that he had said it loud. Even when he silently cursed himself because he had said it, Renji realized that Ichigo still would know the words from his mind.

He pulled the boy closer, then he embraced him tightly. Their bodies became one, their minds reached each other. He couldn't hide his feelings from Ichigo, and would ever do that, even thought he had a chance.

Ichigo had a right about Renji's feeling towards the boy, even if the feeling wouldn't change his decision about their future.

Renji leaned his cheek at the top of Ichigo's head while he was sighing, and whispered. "Yes, I love you."

"Well, that's good." said Ichigo, his words muffled in Renji''s chest. "Because I love you too."

For a moment, Renji held the words out from Ichigo's mouth near his hear. For decades, he never heard the words before. Even not in his first life. Even not from a man who made him sacrificed so much. Got that miracle now, when he couldn't—_didn't want to—_received it, almost hurt him physically.

"Renji…?" Ichigo moved into Renji's embrace and looked up to him. "I know it's too fast. And believe me, at first I didn't believe it too. I mean," Ichigo said, combed his hair back impatiently, "I just know you for a week. But I don't know why, I feel like I know you forever."

"I feel it too Ichigo" That boy's eyes shone with light and love. Renji must use all of his power to protect himself for that act. "I attracted to you, not like everybody else. I never believe to the legend about soulmate. Until you come."

"But…" Ichigo voiced the words that were hesitant to be said by Renji.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo inspected Renji for several moments. "You don't want me."

"The opposite" Renji assured Ichigo, held Ichigo's face with his hands, his thumb caressed the boy's skin. "I want you baby" He couldn't lie when he looked at the boy's eyes. And even if he could, he didn't want to do that. Not to Ichigo. About this things. "Look at my mind, knew what I think and feel."

"I already did it" said Ichigo, carefully he stood up. Renji suddenly felt so cold and alone.

Ichigo walked away, wore his clothes back and walked to the fireplace. While he was looking to the fire, he said softly. "I hear your mind. I know there is no place for me at your life."

Renji stood up, also wore his clothes back and kept his gaze focused to Ichigo. Renji's instinct ordered him to be closer to Ichigo, hugged and embraced the boy tightly so he would not run away from him. But, Renji realized that it was not a way out from this problem. Renji inspected Ichigo, the curve of the boy's body, his short light orange hair, shone brightly by the fire. He was…something unexpected in the Renji's life.

Maybe that's why he can't finish the problem nicely, thought Renji. Renji walked closer to Ichigo, held Ichigo's arm, then turned the boy's body so he faced him, and almost lost himself when he looked the boy's eyes shone with tears. Ichigo was come to him to ask for his protection. He already trusted his life to him. And now he was the one who made the boy cried.

"Baby, if my condition was not like this, I will ask you to live with me forever." Renji said gently, but sternly. He wanted Ichigo to listen to him, believe him. He wanted Ichigo knew how much the price he must pay with let Ichigo went. "But I am a fighter. That is the only life I know. All of the life I ever knew. I don't want to make it you become a part of that life."

"Am I already become a part of that?" Ichigo demanded. "Someone try to kill me. I don't know you want to admit it or not but I am already trapped in this small war."

"Well, it's true. But you will not trap in any fight after this." Renji tightened his grip. "My life is a line of fighting. One followed by the other. There will be another hollow. There will be another war. I want you to have a life separated from all of that. Have a normal life."

Ichigo laughed when he threw his hand away from the man. "I never had a normal life" Ichigo said, his voice raised when his eyes shone dangerously when he looked at Renji. "You already saw my memories. You knew what happened to me, what I felt. I help police found murderers. I just touched one of my friend's things just to know they were not my friends. I drawn myself into another people's past, haunted by their mistakes. Their regrets. There was something normal about that, believe me."

"But still" Renji argued, awe with the reflection of fire in the boy's eyes, "You still alive. You are an excellent student. You have families you love and home where you live. You have so many friends. You live your life without worry with the hollow threats. You can back to that life, baby. You must back there."

"Because you ordered me" Ichigo shook his head and took a step back, suddenly he need a distance from Renji. "Are you not understand, Renji? Without you or not, there were never something normal in my life. My mother gave me to orphanage after gave birth to me. My friends thought me a freak. And look at this past week, for God's sake! I already being followed, pushed in front of a train, after by hollows and hunted by the boy I thought cared for me. I found you, and fell in love with a man who lived for…decades…" Ichigo stopped, took a deep breath, and continued. "But it was really happen. And your decisions is sent me home because love me is not a right act, and can't change that."

Renji's emotion raised but he held it back. Ichigo didn't understand. Didn't realize what he was done was for the boy's sake. "I already lived for decades. You know that. You come for me because you knew that."

"Yes, and—"

"You saw my world, and planning to be a part of that world even thought that make you afraid. And don't deny it, I can read the fears from your heart."

"Well, of course I'm afraid." Ichigo exclaimed, looked at Renji like his head was from a stone. "I will be extremely stupid if I don't scared at all. But, I don't afraid to love you. Don't afraid to be together with you. I even can't believe I say it, because all of this happened so fast. But I know you Renji. I saw your minds, your lust, your character, and your high pride. I ever live in your mind when you fight the hollows, and I know for sure who you are. I'm not stupid. I don't fell in love with illusion. I love you. All of you."

"I'm never expected will be given ability this rare." Renji muttered, his voice was low now, sprayed all of Ichigo's body like a purr of wild cat. "And I felt grateful for it."

Ichigo took a breath and all the air went out from him, like a balloon which exploded suddenly. "But you still will let me go."

"Yes" Renji answered. Even thought now the voice was laced with regret, but that would not change anything.

Sadly, Ichigo received the reality that he already lost to this fight. He already failed to assure Renji to let them together. That the man needed Ichigo at his life like the boy needed Renji.

Ichigo shook his head and said, "You never look so afraid. I will not blame you, and beg to you to let me stay."

Renji flinched when he felt the agony in Ichigo's mind shone like a knife. He already did it. Made the boy hurt. When the only things he wanted honestly was just to keep the boy safe.

"I will after all of this over, then I will go."

Suddenly there was an empty void inside Renji, and even thought he regretted that regretted what he done was a stupid act, lose the boy made him broken. Maybe he needed decades before he could breathe without remembered the boy's smell. Before he could raise his hand in the night without hoped the boy touched him. Before he could forget the tears which filled the boy's eyes tonight.

But Renji would end all of this not for himself. All was for the boy's sake. If Ichigo was together with him, that was too dangerous and have too many risk, with the threat of hollows always after them. He really wanted Ichigo got better than this. He wanted the boy's safety on top everything.

"But what with the soulmates thing?" Ichigo turned his gaze from Renji, and looked at the fire danced in the fireplace. "Can we separated?"

"Yes" Renji answered, tried to look for every inches of information in his memories about the legend of soulmates. "Even thought we destined to be together, we can live our life separately. That mans we not search for each other, and live a happy life. Maybe at the start it will not be easy, but—"

"Don't continue that. I don't hope everything become easy" said Ichigo. "Never."

"Baby…"

Ichigo shook his head, tried to ignore Renji's gentleness like that act was so hard to believe. "No, Renji. I felt bad now and if you be nice to me…"

How Renji would miss the boy. His fire of excitement. The pride in his eyes. Renji smiled sadly. Renji realized the boy was pulled away from him like he must do at the end. That was his choice, but Renji knew he would regret this for his entire life when all of that happened.

"If that is what you want."

Ichigo turned back to looked at Renji, his face surprised. "I never want this. For God's sake, I don't ask to be followed by a crazy person—or hollows. I never hope to love you. Never expected to love someone I just knew for a moment was not an impossible thing. And I never hoped my love refused blindly."

Renji looked at Ichigo sharply, the gaze he trained for all his life that filled with war and fighting. He already took a right decision. For himself. For the boy. Destined or not, Kurosaki Ichigo never created to live in his world. "You must believe me. That is the best way."

That night, Renji was lying in a roof in the middle of the town, thought about the argument he had with Ichigo earlier when he felt a familiar reiatsu came to him. He sighed and said "What do you want, Rukia?"

Rukia walked and sat down beside him. "I just want to talk about you…it is about Ichigo" she said.

"What about him?"

Rukia sighed, "Renji, why you refuse him? You love him, very much."

Renji looked at the night sky, after several minutes he said. "Rukia…he can't live in my world, he is alive and I am dead."

"What about that? You can come to the human world to visit him sometimes. Just because he is a human doesn't mean he can't have your attention."

"What if he was being attacked?"

"Renji, he is not a weak boy. He is so strong, and he can see a hollow, he can run away when it comes. You just make an excuse to be not with him." 

"Maybe I am" Renji said while he closed his eyes.

"You will regret it later. I'm sure with it" said Rukia while she walked away, left Renji alone.

"I am already regretting it" Renji muttered softly. "Really regret it."

Two hours later, Renji was sparring with Ikkaku at the underground training room. The men's sword clashed loudly in the air, created a music when they attacked each other, again, and again.

There was no one in this house other than all of them, Rukia was going out to buy his favorite ice cream, and Ichigo went with Hisagi to the bookstore, something that made Renji jealous for a moment, to buy their favorite books. At the start, Ichigo was hesitant to go out, but Hisagi assured himself he would protect him and then…they went together.

After his talking with Ichigo and Rukia earlier, Renji was too tense to can sit calmly. Sparred with Ikkaku proved to be a nice way to turn Renji's mind away from the talking. After all, he had a chance to sharpen his skill and tortured himself at the same time.

"Ichigo must be really fun to be sparring to if he knows how to use a sword."

Renji turned around and angrily looked the man, but he didn't surprised Ikkaku ignored the warning. "Ichigo is not your problem."

"And he is not your problem too, that what I mean. I felt disturbed when now you make that boy is your problem." Ikkaku slumped into a chair while he took a bottle of water. "That boy is the problem source. He is the one who brought the murderers to this house, get you a problem."

"That was not Ichigo's fault at all."

Ikkaku gulped his drink, rubbed his forehead with his hand and added. "The hollows after that boy too."

"And it is my job to protect him too."

"Why?" Ikkaku stood, threw the empty bottle and wrapped a towel in his neck. He faced Renji with hands in his hips. "Why you really protect Ichigo when you don't know what the reason they are after him?"

"Why the reason must become a problem?" Renji crossed the room towards the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out a bottle of mineral water from the refrigerator. He opened it and gulped half of the bottle's content before continued his sentences "He need my help. I am a shinigami. That is my job to protect him."

Ikkaku shook his head. "Our job is to protect human from hollow"

"Yes. And Ichigo is human."

"But what if he is the real threat?"

Renji snorted. "You talk nonsense"

"Really? Then, why the last human after him? Why the last hollow you killed said that Hueco Mundo wanted him?"

"Ichigo is a human. He is in danger. I will protect it."

"There is another." Ikkaku continued while he inspected his friend's face. "Something you were not told me before."

"I am the one responsible here" Renji said softly. "I will make decisions which I think are for the best. I don't need your help. I don't need your opinion." Then he was snorted. "Remember the law in 11th squad, one on one fight. We alone Ikkaku-san. Always alone."

"Not for you" that man thought. "Not anymore. You are not in 11th squad anymore. And now you have a relationship with the boy and your concentration is divided."

Renji looked at his best friend with an underestimate expression. Ikkaku's words reflected his mind, that only made Renji became more annoyed. He would do his job. He would protect the people in this world from any threat that will appear. And he would protect Ichigo. Above all of that, he would fight for the boy's safety.

"I almost beat you at duel" Renji reminded Ikkaku, forced himself to make a tense and unfriendly smile. "My concentration is alright, Ikkaku-san. You better not test me more than this."

"You fight like usual" Ikkaku answered to the wall and leaned on it. "But your mind is divided Renji, you clearly seen think about something else."

Ikkaku walked back crossed the room with a slow movement without a voice. When he stood in front of Renji, his face was cold, expressionless.

"You think with your lust, and that rare to happen to you. It only happens to you when you think about the one you care about."

"Shut up" Renji's voice was held the anger back, more dangerous than a shout.

"I think no" Ikkaku continued. "You already fucked the boy, right?"

Renji hit Ikkaku's face.

Ikkaku didn't even surprised received the hit. He smiled when he rubbed his jaw. "So I'm right, right? There is something more you see from the boy. That's why you were so jealous when Hisagi took him out."

"Forget it" Renji tightened his fist, really want to hit his friend once more. Rage filled his body. He already knew and respected this man for decades. But there was one said something bad about Ichigo—no matter who or what the boy really was.

Like realized that his act was too much, Ikkaku said, "If you really want the boy protected completely, you must let him touch the knife."

"Are you the one who said that human doesn't need to be involved in fighting?"

"Not my intention to let the boy to fight against the hollow. I just ask him to touch the knife so we will know what you faced now. I will not put him in danger, I know Hisagi and Kuchiki started to like the boy and honestly me too."

"I will search for another way"

"That is the best way and you know it." Ikkaku took a step back, and sat at tha chair again. He put his arms in his knees then looked at Renji while he was saying. "You said Ichigo have a vision ability. He can touch things and know the history."

Renji tightened his grip in the plastic bottle he held. "Right."

"Then let him touch the knife. Let him see what behind the knife. If you already get the information, you will know what you must do."

Renji thought about it for several moments before said. "I don't want Ichigo to…get hurt. The energy around the knife is really strong. Even I can felt the darkness trapped in it."

"Do what you can to decrease it, then" Ikkaku said softly. "But if you want to protect him, if you want to keep him safe. You must know why he is in danger."


End file.
